The Past of the Cherry Blossoms Tree (Prequel)
by LadyDimness
Summary: The petals of cherry trees flying in the wind tell a strange story. The past of the Saniwa and the events that lead him to the Citadel Hanamaru... A past from which he can't detach himself, a past that haunts him and which he will have inevitably to face one day...
1. The Citadel of Time

Hi! It's been a while I hadn't published, right?! But the thing is, Touken Ranbu has arrived on our screens and I didn't have resisted to it, like all those who have clicked on this fiction today! ;) So, I hope you enjoy this little story straight from my imagination.

 _ **NOTICE TO ALL READERS: READ THE DESCRIPTIVE NOTE, PLEASE. IT IS IMPORTANT!**_

Note: My Fanfic focuses on the Saniwa and the events before the Touken Ranbu animes. Moreover, I was inspired by them a lot, and many references will thus be made to Katsugeki and Hanamaru. So, if you haven't watched them, you might not understand. Let's just say my fiction is a prequel that explains the reasons for the war with the Historical Revisionists, and the deployment of the Saniwa to protect the History. It happens at the Government of the Time, which I also decided to call Citadel of Time (or castle), and which includes the Government/Imperial Palace within.

This fiction is truly a way to understand how we got there today (war, time travel, Touken Danshi... etc.)

The story focusing on the Saniwa, I was inspired by the one of Katsugeki. A young boy, sorry for those who have always seen a girl instead, but clearly it never crossed my mind that they could be of that gender: (The fact that the Saniwa is often portrayed as a woman is due to the impressive number of WOMEN players registered on the game.) Mine is never named, however. Why? Because I couldn't find him a super cool name that would stick with his adorable and angelic face of bishonen! XD

I would be delighted to explain some of the Japanese terms I use, at the end of the chapter. If, however, there is something I haven't talked about and you don't understand, tell me about it in the comments.

Legend: _Italics_ \- Thoughts

Middle Text - Dreams/Visions

 _"Italics"_ \- Flashbacks

Here, if you still have other questions of all kinds, ask them in the comments! Good reading! :)

Disclaimers: Touken Ranbu is the property of DMM and Nitroplus. Hanamaru and Katsugeki, the one of Doga Kobo and Ufotable respectively. Nothing belongs to me except the other Saniwa and member of the Time Government named in the fiction.

* * *

The glow around him evaporated as his feet reached the cold stone ground. He opened his eyes slowly, still slightly stunned by the trip he had just made. Raising his head, he observed the outlines of the sanctuary as if to make sure he was back in the right place. Finally reassured, he sighed wearily. He still had not found it. Maybe it was lost forever. Something caught suddenly his attention and he smiled softly at the sight of the creature which was shaking himself at his feet.

"Thank you for your help, Konnosuke. "

"It's nothing. I'm sorry we still did not find anything this time, Saniwa-sama... "

"We'll be able to, one day, don't worry. "

The little kitsune softly dropped his ears on his head, a terribly sad look flying over his eyes. Laughing lightly, the Sage squatted and extended his arms to the latter who jumped on them without waiting. Stroking his head as if to comfort him, he began to descend towards the castle. Leaving the darkness of the sanctuary, he closed his eyes as he approached the bright sunlight and paused for a minute near the staircase to savour its warmth.

To be back in the present was not a displeasure for him. Although used to it, he did not like to find himself in the middle of bloody battles and wars of the past. Especially the one he had just left. The Battle of Sekigahara was one of the most terrible he had attended. Not as a soldier in one of the two opposing armies, but as a watcher. A simple Sage came to gather information on the past or to find swords that had a spirit and willpower. Future Touken Danshi... Although, this time, his recent escapade had nothing to do with one of these two missions.

"Saniwa-sama, Asahi-sama is here. "

"Hmmm? "

Reopening his eyes, he let his gaze slide down the steps, where, in a radiant blue and black hakama, waited for him a young man with midnight-blue mid-length hair. A wide smile split his lips all of sudden and he began to go down quickly the long staircase that separated them. Once arrived, he released the fox who calmly sat down at the feet of the Saniwa, not offering even a look at the other person.

Unlike him, who by his small size strongly looks like a child of just fourteen, Asahi had all that it needed to be an adult, except that he showed a clear lack of maturity. Noticing the kitsune's shifty eyes, the young man's silver-grey eyes narrowed slightly and he began to growl.

"It's disrespectful not to greet me, Konnosuke! " he shouted, clearly irritated.

"I do not greet thieves! " replied the little animal, raising his muzzle in an annoyed manner.

"Huh? "

"What's this story, again? " the Saniwa calmly asked, seeming accustomed to such bickers between the two.

"Asahi-sama has come to the kitsune's quarters to steal our delicious fried tofu! "

"What?! " the young man said, bewildered.

"Asahi! " sermonised the Sage, crouching down to pass his hand through the creature's red fur

"But do not rebuke me, I didn't do anything! "

"And a liar on top of that! " the kitsune hissed, turning to point an accusing paw at the so-called culprit.

"Stupid stuffed animal! Treat me a liar, me, a Saniwa! "

Rushing forward to throw himself on the poor animal, the young man was abruptly stopped in his gesture by a hand firmly holding the neck of his hakama, almost strangling him while the fox hastily came to take refuge between the legs of his saviour.

"That's enough, I don't want to hear anything anymore. " said the Sage, pursing his lips. "Konnosuke, I'll make sure you get a full plate for you and the others tonight. As for you, Asahi, whether you're guilty or not, blaming him will not help to fix matters."

That said, he released his grip on the second Saniwa, and while this one was catching his breath, signalled to the fox to clear off as soon as possible. Not waiting any longer, he began to walk on the stone path leading to the castle of the Government of Time, Asahi, still annoyed, catching him up quickly.

"So, can I know where you went? " he questioned to change the subject of conversation, a smirk on his face.

"Sekigahara, Sengoku. " the Sage stated half-heartedly, obviously wanting to put an end to this discussion.

"You were looking for something specific, maybe? " Asahi questioned again, decided to get the truth from his friend.

"Why do you seem so upset, suddenly? "

Stopping walking in the middle of the lane, the boy turned to his left and tilted his head to the side while looking into the young man's eyes. The latter sighed with fatigue before reaching for the Saniwa's cheek, caressing it distractedly as he opened his mouth to answer to him.

"Because it's a dangerous era and that I don't feel you're aware of the risks you take. Not to mention the fact that you usually stay until the time pressure forces you to return, which is all the more imprudent. "

Freeing himself from the affectionate gesture of the second Saniwa with an angry slap, the Sage started walking again, deeply upset, stopping in front of a wide wooden door to open violently the doors at once and rush into the hallway.

"I'm not aware of the risks I take?! What that's supposed to mean?! From both of us, Asahi, I'm the most reasonable and the most serious. So don't come and lecture me as if I were only a child! "

"It was not my attention! But, damn it, wait! "

Running after the cherry-haired boy, Asahi grabbed his kimono sleeve and yanked it over to make him turn around. His face distorted by wrath hurt him greatly and he sighed again, looking in the area for indiscreet ears.

The great white corridor in which they stood was filled on both walls with replicas of famous Tantou, Uchigatana, Naginata and other Katana of all kinds, carefully locked in glass boxes. Asahi let his eyes linger for a moment on an almost perfect replica of Jiganemaru, one of the swords of the royal family of the Ryukyu Kingdom dating back to the fifteenth century, before turning towards his friend.

"I'm worried. I care about you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Do you understand? "

The Sage inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly, the anger finally leaving the fine features of his face. Then, finally calmed, he offered a slightly contrite smile to his comrade, realizing that he had an exaggerated reaction to his words.

"I know. It's just that... I don't need protection. I'm largely able to cope with the difficult situations that will arise for me in the future. "

"As one of the most powerful Saniwa in the Government, if not the most powerful of all, I have no doubt about it. " replied Asahi, laughing. "I just want to know that you're fine. "

"It isn't... I'm not... "

Suddenly blushing, the Saniwa, unable to hide his embarrassment, resumed his walk towards his destination at a quick pace. The young man by his side could not help but burst into laughter at this, and while standing at a safe distance, continued to tease his friend all along the way.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

The refectory was filling up little by little. Saniwa, members of the Council or simple Administrators of the Government of Time, all met in the same room for lunchtime. And even though among all of them, it was impossible to say who was who, it was obvious that groups were forming. No one was where he did not belong. Although they were part of the same camp, fighting the same enemy, that didn't mean that they got along with each other.

The Sage looked around the room with interest. The Saniwa hated the Administrators because they had no idea what it was to be a human with divine powers or even what a Touken Danshi represented, while the Administrators hated the Saniwa because they were doing exactly as they please themselves. As for the Council, made up of veteran Saniwa, senior Administrators and members of the Imperial Palace, it was a miracle that they all agree to impose the laws and enforce the rules.

"Tell me you found it!? "

He jumped, dropping his chopsticks into his bowl of udon. Looking up, his mood softened at the contact of the young woman with amethyst hair that suddenly appeared before him. Observing him with her hawthorn eyes, her chest rising quickly to the rhythm of her panting breath, probably stifled under her too tight pink-raspberry kimono, she was facing him full of hope. Her hands flattened on the table, on either side of her meal tray, she was waiting for an answer that he refused to give her, lest of disappointing her again.

"But hello to you too, Katsumi. Gee, are you having lunch with us today? "

Turning all of sudden to the one who had just said these words, he opened his eyes wide, staring at him, stunned. Asahi just shrugged at this gesture and began to eat again without worrying that the young woman in front of them was seething with rage. Shaking his head, the boy smiled tenderly and raised a hand to signify to their guest to sit down.

"It's not to you that I was speaking, Asahi! " she said, separating her chopsticks with a quick gesture to plant them unceremoniously in her rice.

"That, I understood it well. Apparently, you've grown up without the priests of your Buddhist temple in Hōryū-ji teaching you the good manners! "

"Asahi! " exclaimed the Saniwa, though without much conviction, the relationship between these two beings as happy as the one that the young man had with Konnosuke.

"What a kind of…! "

Closing her eyes forcefully, Katsumi vainly tried to remove any trace of anger from her face. Then, taking a deep breath of air, finally reopen them to articulate to the attention of the Sage, a kind of tense smile still on the lips:

"No matter... So? "

Sighing, he simply moved his head from right to left to answer in the negative, and she displayed for a short time an obvious veil of sadness before getting a grip of herself to smile again knowingly. He bit his lip in watching her do so, seeming to hate the fact of bringing her such bad news.

"I understand. You did your best, and I thank you for the lost time you spent on it. "

"Katsumi-san... "

The cherry-haired boy suddenly put his chopsticks on their stand before reaching his hands to the young woman in hopes that she would catch them.

"I'm not giving up. I'll keep looking, you don't have to worry. "

"You... Thank you. Thank you so much! " she replied, clutching his hands tightly, her face glowing with happiness.

Watching their exchanges with a suspicious look, Asahi finally grabbed the Saniwa's right wrist and tugged violently on it to break the contact between the two, pushing the latter to stare with surprise at the young man's hand seeming to shake with fury.

"Asahi? "

"Can I know what's wrong with you, moron? " the young woman exclaimed, annoyed again by the behaviour of her comrade.

"And you? What's this story?! Do you send him to make your commissions now? " he said to her angrily before turning to the boy whose eyes were still wide with surprise: "That's why you went there?! You send him to a war zone only because you can't do things on your own, Katsumi! "

"I don't allow you, you little... "

Katsumi did not finish her sentence, a hand suddenly coming to rest on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. Turning slowly, she rose abruptly from her seat as she saw the little girl with white hair and black-coal eyes standing in front of her. Having barely looked like she was ten years old, she was wearing a long kimono just as white as her hair, with sleeves revealing her shoulders to her elbows, the fabric falling lightly over her completely covered hands, her waist wrapped in a tight blood-red obi.

"K-Kagura-sama! "

"Oï, we hear you guys from the other end of the room! You're done already or what?! "

"Seimei-san. "

Lowering his eyes under the table, feeling the grip on his arm slowly undone, the Saniwa let his golden pupils drift again toward his friend, the latter sighing with annoyance before going back to eating quietly, welcoming the man with long hair raven and red-purple-eyes who had just spoken with a simple sign of the head. The two newcomers sat down at the table, and the meal resumed in a leaden silence.

It was only after about ten minutes that the dark-haired man began to speak again in a hoarse voice that would not admit that no answer will be given to his questions.

"So, what is it? "

"Nothing, except that some Saniwa decides to use the others for her own benefit! " Asahi hissed as he looked down on the young woman facing him.

"You! " retorted the latter, punching the table, softening however as Kagura put a delicate hand on her arm, frowning.

"Enough. " the Sage intervened, exchanging a silent consent with the man dressed in a simple naked yellow haori on his hakama.

"Hey, kid! I don't think you're more familiar with the story than me, so shut up and listen to the main stakeholders, would you? "

"Y-Yes, Seimei-sama. " Asahi replied somewhat frightened, reproachfully looking at the young woman with raspberry kimono who preferred to look elsewhere, a look of contempt on her face.

Sighing again, the boy closed his eyes for a second and finally reopened them to start to explain:

"Katsumi-san tries to find a particular regalia. According to her research, it was lost during the Sengoku period, during one of the wars that took place at that time. However, she could not find any more information, and being the one who knows this era better than anyone, she asked me if I could help her. "

"And so, to put you unnecessarily in danger! "

"For pity's sake, Asahi... "

"If you continue to overprotect him that way, you might end up losing him. "

"Kagura-sama? "

The young girl just put her eyes on her plate to savour her curry, simply ignoring the mute question that was forming in the minds of those seated around her. A shy laugh escaped the lips of the cherry-haired boy at this gesture, the calm and almost enigmatic temperament of the little Saniwa no longer surprising him.

If both Asahi et Katsumi were hot-blooded, the respect being a characteristic a little bit more present at the one rather than at the other, and that Seimei was the type to be as devastating as an angry god of thunder in his way of behaving as much as in that of speaking, he was seeing in Kagura the second part of himself. They had a similar approach, but with a clear difference, the one he had to open to others when the girl was unable to do so.

"What she means is that I don't need you to constantly watch over me. It was my choice to help Katsumi and you can't decide whether it's right or wrong. "

"I was just looking for... "

"I know... I know. "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

He let himself fall back on his futon, completely exhausted.

Between the quarrels with Asahi and the temporal sorties which, it must be said, drained him of much of his spiritual energy, he could no longer follow. He didn't have much time left. The History Retrograding Force beginning slowly but surely to go back in the past to try to change the history, and he should soon go to his citadel, like many other Saniwa, in order to create and manage his Touken Danshi armada tasked to protect the temporal flow.

He felt his eyes close under fatigue when the sound of a sliding door opening made him get up hastily. Heading towards the central room next to his bedroom, he gasped in amazement at the sight of the person standing with his back to him.

"Heika... "

The person so named turned to the sound of the Sage's voice and let a radiant smile adorn his lips. Clad in a big imperial turquoise and gold kimono, he quickly approached the Saniwa to seal his hands to his.

"I had so much trouble leaving the Council, I thought I would never be able to see you until tonight. " he finally said, continuing to smile cheerfully.

Smiling back, the boy closed his grip on his hands and let his gaze wander to the strange rectangular box that rested on the coffee table. The Emperor turned to this gesture, and while continuing to hold his hand, guided the Sage to it, sitting there face to face.

"I really wanted to give you something before you left. To thank you for everything you did for me. "

"It was useless, really." respond the Sage, plunging his golden eyes into the blue-sky ones of his interlocutor.

Slowly undoing the fasteners, he opened the box with some impatience, however stopping half-way when recognizing the object almost immediately, and turned violently towards the Emperor as if to confirm that what he was seeing was not just a vulgar copy.

"I know how much you cherish this sword. And although broken, it is precious to you. I'm sure that once repaired, it will be your most loyal ally and will love you very much for your kindness and the goodness of your heart. "

The Saniwa ran his fingers carefully over the thin blade. So precious, so unique. Hard to handle, but so beautiful and so powerful. A Katana like we do not meet much. By the gods, how could this man have taken so little care of it...?

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu... Heika... How can I thank you? " he hastened to ask, resting his gaze back on the young king.

The latter laughed with amusement. Observing from the window the Imperial Palace standing behind the building of the Government of Time, he winced inwardly at the thought of having to return there quickly and, remembering the presence of the Sage, declared:

"I'm the one who wants to thank you, with this present. While we all hide a part of ourselves, you discovered my darkest secret and accepted me anyway. You have been my confidant and my ally for all these years. My feelings towards you are the mark of trust that binds us. And this link will never break, doesn't it? "

"No, never... " whispered the Saniwa with a smile.

Raising a hand, he let it slip on the regent's cobalt-blue hair, carelessly lifting his bangs to reveal an eye patch covering the upper left of his face and barely letting glimpse a scar running along it. In the same movement, the Emperor gently grasped this indiscreet hand and touched with his topaz nails the pale pink lips of the boy who jumped at this contact. The young king cracked a malicious smile at this reaction before letting his hands fall back on the ground.

"Be assured that, whatever may be accomplished by your swords, and which is against the rules of the Government of Time, I will protect you from the Council. "

"Against the rules? " enquired the Sage, bending his head.

"You do oppose yourself to this rule which says that if a Touken Danshi betrayed his current master by trying to change the History, or by involving the Kebiishi, it should immediately be returned to nothingness, right? "

"Yes, of course. " said the Saniwa, looking down at the former Uchigatana of the Shinsengumi corps.

Lifting it delicately in his hands, he handed it to the regent before adding:

"See them as children. We don't blame a newborn for not knowing how to act. It's normal, he knows nothing about the world around him. It's the same for the Touken Danshi. They sometimes experience such conflicting feelings that it is difficult for them to know how to act accordingly. "

"They are lost and sensitive. "

"We can't make a sword a human being and ask him to continue to act as a sword. I can't punish my Toudan because their former masters miss them or because they would like to prevent their brothers from suffering a terrible fate. This is unacceptable. "

"Especially since they never seem to act selfishly in those moments. Rather for the sake of someone dear to them. " the Emperor said, smiling softly.

Noticing the Sage being captivated again by his new companion, he got up, running a soft hand through his cherry hair before finally leaving him alone. The Saniwa greeted him one last time and re-focused his attention on the damaged Uchigatana. Not surprisingly, they would point out at him derisively if one came to learn that he wanted to make a broken sword the first Touken Danshi of his citadel, but he didn't care. He knew what Kashuu Kiyomitsu was capable of and knew he would never doubt him.

Watching the boy be so captivated by his new companion, he stood up, ran a soft hand through his cherry hair before finally leaving him alone. The Saniwa greeted him one last time and re-focused his attention on the damaged Uchigatana. Not surprisingly, he would be pointed out derisively if one came to learn that he wanted to make a broken sword the first Touken Danshi of his citadel, but he could not care less. He knew what Kashuu Kiyomitsu was capable of and also knew he would never have to doubt him.

"Let's get along with each other from now on, Kashuu-san! " he said at the sword, which began to blaze with a bright white light in his hands.

* * *

Endnote:

 **Saniwa** : means Sage in Japanese. So, clearly, when I write Saniwa and then Sage in my fic, I repeat myself, but we don't care! :)

 **Battle of Sekigahara** : Took place from October 20 to 21, 1600, bringing into conflicts the camp of Tokugawa Ieyasu and the supporters of Toyotomi Hideyoshi. The Tokugawa won the battle and Ieyasu became the first Shogun of the long Tokugawa dynasty. And if this war marks a big step in the history of Japan (like the WW2), it was, however, one of the most murderous.

 **Engawa** : is a floor, usually made of wood, hanging and standing outside the window or doors of rooms in traditional Japanese houses. (see picture wiki)

 **Sengoku** : No, I'm not referring to Dragon Ball! This is the Japanese name given to this period of time. Later, there is also the name of the era, such as "Heian".

 **Kitsune** : It's already specified in the fiction but, means fox in Japanese. They're highly spiritual animals in Shintoism (Japanese religion). They are also considered as the gods' messengers.

 **Tantou; Uchigatana; Naginata** : I hope you don't play/watch Touken Ranbu without knowing what it is? But for others, it's the kind of a Katana. Katana is a word for all Japanese swords in general.

 **Hôryû-ji** : This is a Buddhist temple located in Ikaruga in Nara Prefecture. I thought that, given their divine powers, the Saniwa had to grow up in high spiritual places.

 **Obi, Hakama** : Japanese belt retaining the kimono; Traditional clothing/kimono for men. Normally designating only the pants, today we use the word for the entire outfit. But most people watching animes know about them. :)

 **Regalia** : This is a word for royal treasures. Like the three sacred treasures of the imperial family.

 **Heika** : "Tennô Heika", meaning His Majesty the Emperor... (not literally). So, we can translate by just "Majesty".

 **Shinsengumi** : You know it, right? The "police" which used to protect the interests of the Bakufu/Shogunate. Okita Souji, the former owner of Kashuu Kiyomitsu, was one of its members.

 **Kebiishi** : Er... An army force strangely resembling the History Retrograding Force (but more powerful) and supposed to watch and protect the historical flow of any change. Yes, they have the same job as the Saniwa but they still attack the Toudan when they fight the Retrograding Force. Why, will you ask me? Because their little temporal trips are just as much a change in the flow as that of the Retrogrades.

 **Toudan** : is the abbreviation of Touken Danshi in the game. I let you look at this page for more info about the names given in the game. Touken ranbu/wikia/Glossary

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Having imagined my fanfic in the form of an OAV, the writing style is a little bit different. I also found out that it looked like the beginning of a Shonen-Ai with Asahi and the Emperor, no? Aaaah, sorry... I don't even know how it ended up like this... XD

In brief, have you enjoyed? Hated? A critic? (Constructive!) You know what to do. A little commentary for other upcoming chapters! Thank you all and see you next time! :)


	2. The Midnight's Festival

Hello! Already back for the second chapter of this mini-fiction? Yes, but it will definitely not make 111 chapters like the last one I recently fell on.

In short, new small details will be made below, but no worries, it won't be long.

Note 1: To begin with, you don't have to worry about never seeing this fic finished. First, because I hate that, and then because I already have the whole story in mind until the end. The only reason there is a space between publications is that I don't really know how to separate the story into chapters. XD

Note 2: For those who have watched the Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu anime, there are several kitsune in the Saniwa citadel, not just Konnosuke. Episode 6 manages with seven different foxes in particular. I'm going in this chapter and the following ones to refer to these kitsune as well as to one another completely unknown. Since they aren't named in the anime, I dealt with it myself. Their descriptions will correspond to that of the episode and you would also recognize these seven foxes by the fact that they have names similar to Konnosuke (Intentionally). The other, described and named otherwise, will be purely fictitious.

Very good reading and thank you for all those who follow this story!

* * *

Travelling through the Citadel of Time throughout the impetuous winds, the cherry petals twirled gracefully in this late morning. Thus seated against the imposing tree standing in the centre of the castle, the Sage was browsing through the pages of a book old enough to fall into dust in his hands at the slightest moment. On the right pages, lines and lines of text came one after another to tell a story that the pages on the left described with the aid of precise Ukiyo-e engravings.

It was not a work like any others. Recounting the genesis of the world, it described that day when, having given birth to life and death, the Primitive Gods created the first earth for them to bond with it.

The centuries had not ceased to pass since that day, and today demi-gods were granted the power to travel through time. And if, until now, they had only used this power to study the past closely, some had preferred to use it to change the facts, to permanently rectify the history as it was known. Hence the conflict between the Time Government and the History Retrograding Force; their real goal, in terms of wanting to change historical events, remaining still a mystery.

Letting his head rest against the trunk with a sigh, the Saniwa closed the book on his lap. He himself did not know the reason that was pushing him to get absorbed into these old legends, for if they brought answers to the events of the past, they were hardly useful as to those of the present.

His gaze drifted to the right and he stared long at the red and gold rectangular box containing the present of the Emperor standing near him. The object had not left him for some time now, almost as if he were trying to prove to him that he was not going to abandon him in his turn. Despite the fact that he has not yet been infused with the least spiritual energy in him, the will and spirit of the Uchigatana were greatly felt. Very lively, Kashuu Kiyomitsu was only waiting for an order from his master to serve him better.

The precious work wedged under his left arm, he got up while grabbing the box with his free hand and started to leave the courtyard.

"Do not be late for the Saniwa meeting, sensei. "

His sudden spoken words forced him to turn around as he faced a tall man with long grey hair caught in a ribbon. Wearing an auburn kariginu with excessive gold embroideries, his piercing green eyes seemed to accuse him of a crime known only to him. Firming his grip on the box as he caught the suspicious look of his interlocutor, he leaned forward slightly and bowed to him summarily:

"Fujiwara-sama. It is rare to see you outside the Council Chamber. "

"And it is just as rare to see you elsewhere than in your office or the library. But we all do things that nobody knows about." the old man stated, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"So it seems. " the latter hissed as he began to walk through the corridors of the Citadel.

"See, this morning I was in town to help the locals prepare the Kitsune no Yomeiri. " Fujiwara told as he walked beside him.

"Really? The festival always takes place, then? "

"Really? The festival still takes place, then? " was surprised the Saniwa as he turned toward the elder, remembering how, last year yet, the event had been cancelled at the announcement of the first actions that the Retrograding Force had attempted.

"Yes. It's a way for the inhabitants of the city to wish a good trip to the Saniwa who will soon leave us to join their own citadels. " indicated the veteran with a smile. "Isn't it gratifying? They wish you good luck with festivities and place their trust in you. "

"Well, it's comforting enough, yes. "

Arrived at the door of his apartments, the Sage was about to greet the old Saniwa to leave him when the latter grabbed the box with the sword inside, glancing at it briefly before his look goes back to the boy.

Being about to greet his older again to take his leave while they were arriving at the door of his apartments, the Sage was unexpectedly stopped in his gesture when this one seized, with an unusual strength for a man his age, the box containing the sword, offering a look, once again, filled with suspicion to the boy.

"It's a very strange gift that the Emperor offered you... What could you do with a katana like this one, I wonder. "

"Nothing you can understand. " said the Saniwa, tugging at the box so that it would escape the elder's hands. "After all, it was you who put this rule in place against the Touken Danshi betrayal. "

"Rightly! " retorted the latter angrily, clenching his fists under the long sleeves of his cloth.

"That you have suffered losses, that your way of acting hadn't pleased to your Toudan to the point that they had decided to leave you, is only the proof of your incompetence as a Saniwa. " exclaimed the Sage while opening abruptly the sliding door behind his back.

"Watch your words! Do not forget who I am! "

"Oh, I do not forget. And there was a time when I admired you. There was a time when your Toudan would have gladly sacrificed themselves for you. But your past has made you bitter. And rather than to learn from it, you have fallen into the rage and the constant need for revenge. "

The boy shook his head of pique at the sight of the veteran's dismayed face as if he had just realized the extent of his mistakes. With no more words, he entered the room and closed the door with a sharp gesture before leaning against it carelessly. He had been hard in his words, but no one could ever blame him for having been insolent. After all, the only one that could have been heard in this corridor was Fujiwara himself.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

The mechanical gears hung on the wall creaked while making an umpteenth turn in the void. He emerged from the empty room, in which he was standing, a heavy silence. The few hundred seats that had been unoccupied during the meeting were only a reflection of the state of emergency in which the Government of Time was.

Their number was ridiculous now. The first war that confronted the Retrogrades with the Saniwa had decimated more than one, and they could only count on an armada of Touken Danshi to face a minimum the seemingly endless number of Revisionists.

He felt tired even before he started.

If the Saniwa had the power to give life to the Tsukumogami, they also had other assets, certainly less essential, less impressive, but still useful. And for several nights, he had a strange dream, that he was sincerely hoping to be just a dream.

An atypical battlefield stood before him. In the middle of a shopping street, in a Japan more than feudal, a group of the History Retrograding Force fought in a duel with samurai. Some of them, badly wounded, got up anyway, to carry even a blow to the enemy. These samurais were, without no doubt, some Touken Danshi. The end, however, seemed inevitable when, taken aback by a Yari got out of nowhere, the last ally standing, was stabbed right in the heart. They were all so different. But all of them had fallen. Of the three Uchigatana who were present, it was the one with the red-stained nails that was the last touched. One, with long brown hair, wearing a haori in the colours of the Shinsengumi had tried to get up multiple times, without success. As for the third, whose a dragon tattoo on his arm was lying in a pool of blood, it was not said that he could once again stand up one day...

He frowned while trying to remember the condition of the green-haired Wakizashi and the red-haired Naginata he thought he had seen, in vain... Everything was blurring in his memory. What a pitiful vision... Swords that looked so powerful and that the Retrograding Force had made short work of.

"Saniwa-sama? "

The call of his title made him suddenly come out of his thoughts and, raising his head, he offered a warming smile to the little creature who sat in front of him on the desk.

"A problem, Yūsuke? "

The little fox almost entirely white, except for his tail wearing the usual orange colour of the kitsune, tilted his head to the side, a rather surprised look glued stretching the features of his face.

"It's up to me to ask this question. The meeting is over for almost half an hour now. "

"Sorry. I didn't see the time pass. " the Sage replied, giving a contrite smile to the animal.

"Is everything alright? " the latter asked, putting a paw that was comforting on the Saniwa's hand.

"Um... I may have a little sleep to catch up on, that's all. "

"If you eat a whole dish of inarizushi with green tea, you will fall asleep very quickly! That's what I do every night! "

Bursting with laughter at this most unexpected advice, the Saniwa stroked the head of the hairball amusingly before taking him in his arms, promising to think about it seriously as he was leaving the room.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Under a dome of glass with shimmering colours like a kaleidoscope, the zodiac constellations slowly followed each other in the artificial starry sky of the library. Looking like an observatory with its strange circular shape, its wooden shelves decorated with gold motifs were filled with billions of books of different sizes and covers. Several green digital screens were displayed here and there at the rate of requests, delivering information as well as offering advice to find their ways in the building.

Having roamed the upper floors with a watchful eye, the cherry-haired boy stopped suddenly in the main aisle and let his fingers brushed against the transparent armillary sphere posted to his left while grabbing a random book on the shelf nearby. He did not know exactly what he was looking for and was strolling around the room with no real purpose, not caring that he could spend hours before finding the object of his desires.

A familiar voice rose quietly in the air and turning to his right, he smiled at the vision of Asahi seated at one of the many available desks, writing in a small notebook with an almost frightening frenzy. Without thinking any longer, he approached gently, passing his head over his friend's shoulder to read the documents he was working so hard on.

"From the Muromachi period to the Azuchi Momoyama era, historical contexts that may greatly destabilize History are numerous. Among them is the takeover of political power by the Ashikaga clan, until the unification of the kingdom by Oda Nobunaga and his vassals. The best way to break the flow would be to... "

"What this is? " he said, shifting suddenly to lean against the edge of the table, positioning himself alongside the young man.

Jumping at this apparition, the silver eyes of the latter widened in surprise and he suddenly pulled his arms over his works, turning his head quickly towards the Sage as he offered him a warm smile.

"Ah, but it's only you! How are you, Aruji-sama? " he exclaimed, mischievous.

"Don't call me that, please. " the Saniwa simply replied while looking away, embarrassed.

"What? You'll have to get used to it someday... " the young man declared, sweeping the air with his hand.

"Coming from you, it has absolutely no sense... " indicated the boy, sighing.

"Hahaha, probably. "

Leaning his head to try again to glimpse the pages of the notebook on which his comrade was working, the Sage observed with a certain curiosity the complex lines of time that were drawn there, all describing a break in the flow of the past.

"So? What this is about? " he asked a second time, intrigued.

"Hmmm... that? Oh, not much. " Asahi stated as he glanced at the papers scattered on his table before quickly putting them in a book. "I thought I could get a head start. You know, trying to figure out what kind of strategic points the Revisionists might want to attack. "

"Really…? " emitted the Saniwa, squinting with suspicious. But before he could add anything else, the second Saniwa questioned him:

"And you? What you're doing here, this time? "

"I wanted to find more information about the Shinsengumi and its members. " he explained, raising his head to the ceiling, letting his eyes get lost in the constellations in motion. "If I learn more about my Toudan's past, I'll be better able to help them. "

"But you still have no idea of the Touken Danshi that will be invoked in your citadel! " said his friend, surprised, turning on his chair to face the boy.

The Sage bit his lower lip uneasily at hearing these words, and, deliberately omitting to mention Kashuu Kiyomitsu, shrugged nonchalantly, a mysterious smile on his lips.

"It doesn't matter. If one day, one of my Toudan comes to face a difficult situation that's bound to his past, I want to be there for him. And it's only by knowing his story perfectly that I could. "

"Even though they aren't yet with you, you already deeply love your Touken Danshi, right? "

Widening his eyes in his turn, the Saniwa chuckled with amusement and nodded silently. Closing his eyelids for a second, Asahi savoured this moment of lightness before sighing tiredly, getting up while grabbing his belongings to, apparently, leave the place.

"It's quite daring to look for information on the past of swords that you haven't yet met.

Turning both their heads towards the newcomer, the boy and his friend quickly greeted her with a smile."

"Kagura-sama. You were there, too? " expressed the Sage, friendly.

"I didn't see you, though. " the young man related, strangely on his guard.

"It's a big building. No wonder." revealed the young girl with white hair like snow.

"Ah, since you're here, you can confirm it, but... I heard that the Saniwa who suffered a permanent injury would not be allowed to run a citadel. " Asahi asked as he finished packing his belongings.

"Yes, the Elders have asked them to take care of the search of the Touken Danshi through time. " Kagura affirmed, gazing intently at the Saniwa, who tilted his head to the side as he saw her do so, puzzled.

Finally noticing what his friend was holding in her hands, he came to stand next to her and seized the book she handed him.

"I guess it was inevitable. Because of their wounds, these Saniwa lost some of their spiritual strength. And if they don't have enough power to summon swords, or even to heal them, they risk becoming a burden for the Government. " he explained mechanically as he mentally read the title of the book.

 _Shinsengumi: Chronicles of Blood and Storms._

"The problem is that it greatly reduces the workforce. One defeat against the Retrogrades could harm us. Especially for now, where we can't send full troops. "

"It's certainly true. " Asahi finally pronounced after a moment of silence where he seemed lost in his thoughts.

Greeting with a wave of the hand the two remaining Saniwa in a goodbye way, he began to walk along the main path with a quick step, leaving the library without another word.

"He's behaving strangely for a few days. " Kagura divulged as the young man's figure disappeared in the distance.

"Yes, I noticed too. " the Sage confided, clutching the book in his arms against him. "I don't know what's going on, but I have a very bad feeling about it. "

Putting her coal-coloured look on the boy again, Kagura suddenly felt a shiver of cold on her skin. Like a lingering sense of déjà-vu, the story she was taking part in seemed to repeat itself, like a cycle that ended to start all over again. Besides, this would soon be the case. The war between the Government of Time and the Historical Revisionists resuming with greater intensity. Only this time, it would not take place on a single battlefield but would count millions of them scattered throughout history.

"I'm not an expert on this period, but I have other books on the subject in my office if you're interested. " she informed, a sweet and rare smile blooming on her red-painted mouth.

"Thank you. " whispered the Saniwa, also taking the direction of the exit, followed closely by the young girl.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

The stars in the sky seemed to shine to the rhythm of the music that resonated in the streets. The Kitsune no Yomeiri was in full swing, the food stalls of inarizushi, oyakudon and tempura soba were full of customers while the children were running from game stalls to game stalls, the Kingyo Sukui and the Yo-yo Tsuri certainly were the most popular. City dwellers were all wearing fox masks and yukata with sparkling colours. Walking thus through the matsuri, the Saniwa carelessly stroked the kitsune's head resting on his shoulder.

"It's very festive tonight! " the little animal exclaimed, sniffing the air filled with the sweet smell of fried tofu.

"Even with the current tensions, it's still a real festival, Ryonosuke. " replied the Sage, letting his fingers slip on the pink scarf that the little fox was wearing around his neck.

"Hmm... Even if it's a matsuri in honour of the departure of the Saniwa, I didn't see many of them in the area. " the latter revealed as he jumped off the boy's shoulder and landed beside him on the floor.

"There is at least one. " the Sage stated, pointing his chin toward the end of the street.

"Kohaku! "

Rushing through the crowded alleyway, Ryonosuke moved quickly and easily through the various stalls and its occupants to finally join a second kitsune with white fur and a kabuki mask on the side of his head, matching perfectly with his red and black two tails and ears. Beside him, in a black-ink hakama with white stripes surmounted his usual yellow-saffron haori, Seimei was standing still, waiting for the cherry-haired Saniwa to reach him before they started walking again, together, through the festival.

"Where are all the others? " Kohaku asked cheerfully, though slightly disappointed.

The boy looked sympathetically at the creature as he thought for a second, hesitating a moment.

The boy looked sympathetically at the creature as he thought for a second, hesitating a moment.

Much larger than any other kitsune, Kohaku was more a shikigami than a kudagitsune. Took in by the dark-haired man years ago as he wandered aimlessly, he had soon shown to be an accomplished servant, devoted and full of joie de vivre, a character strongly contrasting with that of his master without as much as it creates the least conflict between them.

"Some are busy with urgent matters before the big departure. And the others surely have no interest in coming. " he ended up indicate after a moment.

"It's a shame, with such an atmosphere... "

Both Saniwa shared a slight smile at these words, amused. It was certain that what attracted the two foxes was the food more than really the atmosphere.

Observing the moon rising high in the sky, the Sage quickly concluded that midnight had passed for quite some time. Having strolled for a moment between the stalls, they had finally reached the main temple of the city, a little further away on the edge of the woods. Seimei slouched on the steps leading to the altar and took out a small bottle of sake from a bag attached to his obi, as well as two thin cups. Pouring himself in a brusque gesture, he fills the second cup of liquor with more delicacy and quickly raises his glass to savour the contents before immediately taking back the bottle to empty it a little more of its liquid.

Catching his drink as well, the boy calmly took a sip and put his golden eyes on the two kitsune running after each other as they tried to catch the fireflies flitting above them.

The raven-coloured-haired Saniwa slightly let out a sigh that sounded like a groan of pleasure and he turned toward the latter with a smile.

"You seem to be better. " Seimei noticed, refilling the boy when he handed him his empty cup.

"Why wouldn't I go well? " was surprised the Sage, puzzled.

"I don't know. The last time we saw each other, you didn't look good. "

"I worked a lot to the search of the regalia that Kasumi-san wanted, and then, I had to endure Asahi's temper tantrums too. " replied the sage, laughing. "I guess I presumed of my strengths. "

"Surely. And the regalia? " questioned the dark-haired man, placing his hands behind him and leaning on them.

"Hmm...? I found it. It wasn't easy, but I finally succeeded. And before you ask, it's Sadatoshi. "

"Oh, Emperor Meiji's favourite sword. I thought you said it was lost during the Sengoku period."

"I said that Katsumi-san's researches stopped at the Sengoku period. Hence the fact that I had troubles finding it. "

"Sadatoshi, forged by the great Ayanokoji Sadatoshi. It's a good Tachi, very resistant. "

"It's also a very beautiful katana. " the Sage smiled, knowing the lack of interest that the red-purple-eyed man had when it's was about the beauty of a tool created before anything to fight.

Straightening up, Seimei filled the two sake cups again and while drinking his, related:

"I spoke to Fujiwara-dono yesterday. He didn't fail to tell me about your argument. What happened? "

"We exchanged very different points of view." retorted the Saniwa, getting up.

Walking a few steps through the temple, he stopped suddenly when the other man grabbed his arm in an attempt to hold him back.

"This is something I don't like to do, but... if you continue to oppose the Elders like that, it doesn't matter if you're one of the most powerful Saniwa of the Government or that the Emperor has for you a particular sympathy, they will get rid of you. "

"I don't see where the harm is. " declared the boy coldly while disengaging himself from his comrade's hold.

Sighing at length, he plunged his look into the purple one of the man remaining stubbornly silent before him, and continued:

"I only told him the truth. Something he refused to face for far too long now! "

"A truth difficult to accept. "

"No, Seimei. That's not what he did. He didn't refuse the facts, he denied them and blamed his Toudan instead. "

"You know the story like me. Fujiwara-dono lost his first sword, the one he cherished most when this one tried to change the history to prevent the death of his former master. He then became extremely cold towards his other Touken Danshi, not hesitating to sacrifice them without remorse on the battlefields. The latter then rebelled and implored the clemency of another Saniwa to be released from the burden of belonging to him. In the end, he had nothing left. " the dark-haired-man narrated while looking at the kitsune's side to make sure they were there.

"I know. But this stupid rule he put in place... " tried to explain the Sage.

"It's not stupid. It's necessary. It's a rule that I condemn as much as you, but have you thought about it? Even if it exists, it allows protecting at least the Touken Danshi from the Saniwa as cold as Fujiwara-dono had become. " Seimei lectured, putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

The sage widened his eyes for a second at these words before suddenly frowning angrily. To send Touken Danshi back into nothingness instead of giving them the choice to adapt and confront their masters, that was what he was calling protecting?

Heading towards the emakake, he turned to his friend with a quick gesture, and exclaimed, annoyed:

"I acquired a new sword. The first I would invoke in my citadel. "

Seimei approached the boy before stopping a few metres from him and with a sigh, knowing full well that the answer was not going to please him, dared to ask:

"Who is it? "

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu. And no matter what you and the others thought about it, I'd reforge Kashuu. I would make it the most powerful of my Touken Danshi. "

"If that's your choice, then I have no right to oppose it. But be careful, and make sure that your Toudan doesn't want to rectify history more than they want to serve you. "

Smiling at last when he heard his answer, the Sage nodded gently and joined the man who had gone back toward the steps of the altar to retrieve the sake bottle and the cups before calling Kohaku back. The two foxes settled between the shoulders of their respective masters, and together they set out again for the Citadel of Time.

"I may have a little idea to prevent this from happening. " the Saniwa suddenly emitted, looking up to observe the stars.

Seimei let another sigh escape from his lips before stretching them into a smile. He could not object to the boy because he knew exactly how determined he was. The gods had blessed him more than any others by giving him infinite wisdom. Yes, Seimei had guessed it for a long time now; if one day he was to remain only one, it would be him who would stand, alone in front of the History Retrograding Force.

* * *

Endnote:

 **Ukiyo-e:** meaning term ("image of the floating world") is a genre of Japanese art which flourished from the 17th through 19th centuries. Its artists produced narrative woodblock prints and paintings of different subjects.

 **Primitives Gods :** are the Gods who gave birth to the two deities Izanagi and Izanami who presided over the creation of the world and Japan. (For more info, read the wiki on Japanese mythology.)

 **Sensei :** Everyone knows that this term is used to call a teacher in Japan. However, it's also used to designate a master (of any kind of thing) or an artist. Here it is used to call the Saniwa "master" for "master of Touken Danshi".

 **Kariginu :** A kariginu is the ordinary dress worn by the Kannushi, Shinto priests in Japan. It was also a hunting outfit for the nobles of the imperial court.

 **K itsune no Yomeiri:** ("the fox's wedding"), which is similar to the "monkey wedding" in English, is a strange event. Formerly, in the mountainous countryside of Japan, some people sometimes saw kinds of lights in the distance, like lit lanterns flashing on the horizon. Their number varied from the ten to the hundred, gradually increasing. These phenomena were called Kitsunebi ("Fire of Fox"), according to a legend that tells that these lights come from the breath of the foxes. For the witnesses of the scene, these brilliant sparks reunited by tens resembled processions of lanterns as they are organized for the wedding. Neither one nor two, we came to think that it was indeed a fox wedding. This was at the origin of the expression "Kitsune no Yomeiri".

 **Tsukumogami :** ("99-year-old spirit") is a type of spirit present in Japanese folklore. They're Obake. The Tsukumogami come from objects or artefacts that celebrated their 100th birthday and come to life. Here it's the Touken Danshi.

 **Haori :** Term that I already used in the previous chapter. I think everyone knows it, but this is a kind of jacket worn over the kimono.

 **Inarizushi :** Is a pocket of sugary and vinegar fried tofu, filled with vinegar and sugary rice too, and various other ingredients according to recipes.

 **Muromachi :** The time of Muromachi corresponds to the time which extends between 1336 to 1573.

 **Azuchi Momoyama:** The Azuchi Momoyama period extends from 1573 to 1603.

 **Ashikaga :** The Ashikaga clan was an important Japanese samurai clan that established the Ashikaga Shogunate and ruled Japan for more than two centuries, from 1336 to 1573. It's also the clan that owns the greatest number of famous swords, including Mikazuki Munechika, Ichigo Hitofuri, Honebami and Namazuo Toushirou as well as Oodenta Mitsuyo etc.

 **Oda Nobunaga:** was an important daimyo (lord) of the Sengoku period of Japanese history. He was known to have possessed swords as Souza Samonji, Heshikiri Hasebe, Yagen Toushirou etc.

 **Vassals:** The vassals of Oda Nobunaga were the famous Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Ieyasu Tokugawa and Masamune Date. It was only after his death that they were torn apart in the battle of Sekigahara for power. Masamune faithful to Ieyasu, and Hideyoshi faithful to the late Oda.

 **Aruji :** Yes, yes, I know everyone knows that means master. I just want to make a little clarification. The Tsukumogami and therefore the Touken Danshi are created from ancient spirit and techniques that are given human form. Since they are gods, Saniwa who are of a lower form are beings that are beneath them. However, at the same time, the Saniwa are the masters of the swords. To the Touken Danshi, compared to their own ranking, the ones who own their blades are more important, hence they call the Saniwa, Aruji.

 **Search for the Touken Danshi:** For those who don't play the Game. Obtaining the swords is done by forging the latter then introducing a "Tokens". A kind of ticket filled with spiritual energy. In the game, it makes the swords appear faster, but I decided to change things a bit. Here, after finding the sword through the History, the Saniwa loads its spiritual energy (or will) into the Tokens, then the method is the same. We reforge the same sword physically and introduce the Tokens to awaken his spirit in Touken Danshi.

 **Oyakudon :** is a donburi, a bowl of rice on which various garnishes are placed.

 **Tempura Soba :** The Tempura are shrimp fritters, while the Soba are one of the many kinds of ramen.

 **Kingyo Sukui :** Goldfish scooping is a traditional Japanese game in which a player scoops goldfish with a special scooper.

 **Yo-yo Tsuri:** is a small water balloon filled with air and water. It's attached to a rubber string which has a loop on the end. You use a "fishing pole" which is a paper string with a metal hook attached to the end of it to try and pick up the water balloon. The term yo-yo refers to the fact that the ball bounces in the hand in the same way as a yo-yo or a tap-ball.

 **Yukata :** Lightweight kimono wear mainly in summer.

 **Matsuri :** meaning festival in Japanese.

 **Kohaku :** If you want an accurate picture of the little fox, I highly recommend typing Onmyoji Kohaku in your Google search bar, because the little-stuffed animal comes from there. This is an app platform game where you play an Onmyoji, a supernatural being with spiritual powers. It's quite similar to Touken Danshi. To find out exactly what Onmyodo is, I'll redirect you to Wiki.

 **Kudagitsune :** Kudagitsune are types of spirit possession in Japanese folklore. Here, the foxes.

 **Shikigami :** are kind of spirits invoked to serve an Onmyoji, like familiar spirit in the West. The most famous of Onmyodo disciples is Abe no Seimei. (Well, well, seem that I know this name... :D)

 **Emakake :** Panel where are hung plates of wood where are written vows that the worshipped God of the sanctuary must realize.

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxx_**

Chapter a little longer this time. Endnotes too, but I really needed to explain all these things in detail. I don't think that will happen again in the next chapters.

Oh, and the book I'm referring in this chapter really exists for those who're interested. ;)

In any case, how did you find this chapter? Tell me in the comments and see you soon!


	3. The Blood Rebellion

Hehe, I'm back! Looks like I publish every two weeks, but don't take it too seriously, I'm not sure to really be capable of keeping up this pace. This chapter three was particularly hard, especially the translation, it took me four days!

I would like to thank Moonlight puppet and Aquarius74 for their fantastic reviews. And I thank all those who take the time to read and appreciate this fiction without being known! ;)

So, this chapter is full of revelations, so I let you:

Good reading!

* * *

The storm was raging outside. To the frequent flashes of lightning in the sky was mingled with a torrential rain that seemed to want to settle for weeks. Sitting at his desk, the Saniwa was watching the downpour through the half-opened window. Rumours of bad omen or imminent misfortune had quickly started to circulate in the corridors, and he had rapidly cloistered himself in his office to stop hearing about them.

It was not the wrath of the Gods that was reflecting in this grey sky, on the contrary, it was a glimpse of the road that awaited them in the coming war against the Historical Revisionists, full of pitfalls and failures.

Sighing at length, the Sage refocused reluctantly on the scrolls spread on his desk; from reports of the recent actions of the Retrograding Force to the number of swords already collected by the Government of Time, via the new security measures taken by the Council, and the supplies that needed to be available in the Citadels before the arrival of the Saniwa. None of that was very important to him, yet he recognized the necessity for such paperwork and it was with certain laziness that he was about to get back to work when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in. " he answered mechanically without looking up from his papers.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Saniwa-sama? "

"Yes? "

Finally agreeing to give a look to the visitor, he understood at her outfit, a furisode beige and gold, that he was dealing with a servant, and nodded to allow her to enter more frankly into the room. With a timid step, the elegant young maid moved forward, soon followed by two middle-aged men wearing green and white hakama, a sign of their belonging to the Administration. The boy frowned suspiciously at the sight of this procession of people entering his office, one last person passing the door before closing it behind her.

At her sight, the Sage stood up abruptly to bow respectfully, his presence only more intriguing.

"Denka ... What is worth me the honour of your visit? "

Walking with a firm and assured step towards one of the armchairs facing the desk, the young woman with long jet black hair and electric blue eyes seated on one of it without hesitation, taking care not to crumple her turquoise and purple jūnihitoe, adorned with patterns in the shape of white lilies, before answering:

"I thought we needed to talk for a moment. "

"About what?" the Sage asked, sitting back.

"About my brother. "

The answer only further accentuated the perplexity of the Sage who frowned again uncertainly. What did Princess Seiren want to talk about, that concerned her, the Emperor and him...?

"I'm not sure to understand. "

"Chiaki is a very wise emperor. Despite everything, he seems to want to escape to his responsibilities every time he crosses paths with you. " declared the princess, getting up to walk toward the window to stand in front of it, still and her back turned to the boy.

"I don't think I've observed it myself. " noticed the Sage with a contrite smile.

"I'm his chamberlain. I'm here to advise him at best. But he doesn't listen to anything I tell him. " Seiren added without looking back, her stiff posture clearly indicating the muted anger rumbling inside her.

"Denka...? "

"Although your departure is fast approaching, I cannot tolerate such an attitude on his part any longer. "

Turning finally to the Sage, the young woman glared at him and retraced her steps, waving toward her followers to urge them to get out before grabbing the doorframe, pronouncing one last time:

"I beg you not to talk to my brother again until the day you'll leave us. "

A hand suddenly slammed on the door, closing it with a brusque gesture on her astonished face and she slowly turned her face towards the responsible, the latter observing her with a vacant look that revealed nothing of his intentions.

"Have you come all the way to here only for this reason? " the Saniwa questioned simply.

"Of course. " replied curtly the princess, not much impressed by the boy's sudden aplomb.

"Then, I'm afraid I have to refuse your request. "

"By what right do you dare...! "

Opening the door again, the Sage sat quietly back at his desk without further ceremony, still impassive. This playacting seemed to have no meaning. But Seiren remained a smart young woman who was never doing anything without having a clear idea in mind. If he turned out to be right, then something was about to happen. Now all he had to do was to confirm his fears.

"I have already informed the Emperor of certain sensitive information. And I must continue to talk to him about them. " he stated mechanically, continuing to leaf through his papers.

"You're lying. My brother never told me about that. " berated Seiren, spitting out her words as if it were venom.

"You said it yourself, his Majesty hasn't said anything to you for a while. " said the Saniwa, raising his head, an innocent smile on his lips.

The princess opened wide her eyes with surprise at these words before suddenly rushing towards the door, slamming it sharply behind her, clearly furious. Behind the wall, the worried voices of the Administrators and the servant echoed in harmony as they ran after the young woman

The boy sighed while slumping in his chair. Seiren was not trying to hide it from anyone, she was jealous of her brother, wanting to get the throne by all means. And even if she tried to look contented in front of him, Chiaki was not fooled. There were the partisans of the Emperor and the partisans of the chamberlain. But for the moment, there was no doubt that she did not have enough people behind her to be able to launch an insurrection.

The Sage, however, was feeling little reassured. Among the men ready to overthrow the current regent to offer the crown to the princess was Fujiwara, and if, unfortunately, Seiren managed to obtain the power, no one knows what would happen to the Saniwa, the Touken Danshi, and the war against the Retrograding Force.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Once again, and like so many other days, the large boardroom table was filled with its members, the latter struggling relentlessly for hours under the inquisitive eye of the Emperor. Remarks, contestations, criticisms... everyone had with their bitter reflection without ever coming to an agreement.

Sighing with boredom for the umpteenth time, the regent let his head rest in one of his hands, raising the second to decree the silence in the room.

"I'm seriously starting to think about going back to my apartments, so I'd like everyone to be able to come to a definite agreement. "

"Heika, it is essential that each member gives their opinion so that we can decide at best. "

"Oh, should I remind you why we're here, then? "

Rising suddenly from his seat, the young king began to walk up and down the room, passing behind each of the people around him, before abruptly grabbing the sword of one of the guards stationed in front of the large door to throw it forcefully on the table in a thud and metallic noise that surprised everyone.

"This! This is the subject of your incessant arguments! And I'm getting tired of hearing you constantly rehash the same thing! "

The silence that followed the announcement annoyed him a little more and he went back to sit lazily, reclining in his chair while one of the Councillors got up in her turn to give back the unfortunate katana to its owner while declaring :

"I can understand his Majesty's frustration. We have been tergiversating for weeks on the same topics without reaching an agreement. If you do not mind, Tennō, let's review the points where we obviously take a position. "

"Do so, Sera-dono. But go to the basics, please. " Chiaki simply replied, sweeping the air with his hand disinterestedly.

"In accordance with the recommendations of the Elders, the establishment of citadels that can accommodate several Touken Danshi and lead by a Saniwa was quickly put in place. Even if our means are, for the moment, reduced, we have the hope that in the very near future, more than two troops of Touken Danshi will be able to be sent at the same time. " summed up the dean, sitting back in her chair, an Administrator next to her taking the floor.

"Today, we know that Revisionists are mainly attacking major events in history. If formerly, the Saniwa went directly to their lands to fight them thanks to the powers of the Tsukumogami swords, it was decided that, from now on, they would travel in time to attack the enemy troops directly, and thus prevent them to make any modifications to the known History. "

"What if it happens anyway? " asked the Emperor, delighted to see that the discussions were finally resuming in general calm.

"Then, it would be to the Saniwa in charge of the expedition to rectify things, within the realms of possibility, of course. " indicated one of the Imperial Ministers.

Straightening up, Fujiwara looked at each member of the assembly in turn, then, turning to the regent, stated:

"The Saniwa has the power to feel the temporal distortions. At the time, whenever it happened, we would go to the enemy camp to stop them before they went through time. I still believe that letting the Toudan go directly into the past in contact with other humans, and perhaps even at the very same era where their former masters lived, is far too risky. "

"The methods of the past have clearly not proven their worth, Fujiwara-sama. " Chiaki openly sermonised while ignoring the muted anger that was distorting the features of the veteran's face. "We have rules to avoid the Touken Danshi's misbehaviour. Moreover, I have every confidence that the Saniwa will be able to handle this kind of situation. "

"Is it truly reasonable to let the Saniwa and their swords live on their own?. Formerly, they lived here in the Citadel of Time. " questioned one of the members of the Imperial Palace, curious.

"It was a small number of swords. We didn't have the need, nor even the possibility to invoke more. But just as the number of Retrogrades continues to increase, we also have to adapt ourselves and make more Toudan rejoin the fight. " retorted one of the Elders before the young king had to do it.

Opening her mouth to express her point of view again, Sera was suddenly interrupted by the impromptu arrival of a servant in the room. Going straight to the Emperor without any ceremony, he discreetly confided a message in his ear and stepped back to let the latter pass as he walked towards the large doors under the astonished and curious murmurs of the Council members.

"May the Council excuse me, an urgent matter requires my presence. " he revealed before leaving the room without giving any further explanation.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

One million of war engravings were hung one after another on the red and gold walls, sutras carved on wood and stone covering the floor and the ceiling, the pillars, standing by dozens in the room to support the structure, themselves covered with calligraphy written with Indian ink, black and indelible.

The imperial throne, placed at the end of the room, also had nothing to envy to this fantastic decor, the bright red colour of its fabric reminiscent of twilight and its armrests, painted in pure gold dust, ending with two threatening dragon heads.

Settled on it, the young king was watching the silent Saniwa. He had crossed the entire Citadel of Time to rejoin him in the Palace, but now that he was there, the latter did not seem to want to open his mouth, just contemplating the sunset through the ajar shōji.

"Did you really get me here to say nothing to me? " Chiaki emitted with a smile, clearly trying to make the boy react. "What did you want to talk to me about? "

Not responding immediately, like seeming to weigh the pros and cons in his head, the Sage ended up sighing with fatigue. It was now impossible for him to prevent the inevitable from happening, but he still had time to prepare for it.

"Do you remember what I told you a few days ago? "

"Your intuition that a traitor would be in our ranks? " related the Emperor as he stood up to join the boy on the engawa.

"It wouldn't be the first time the Revisionists have been joined by one of us. " indicated the latter, looking away.

"That said, you have no conclusive evidence. " Chiaki revealed, uncertain. "In the past, during the first war against the Retrograding Force, and when my father was still the regent, he saw many Saniwa fall under the blows of the enemy. But he saw more of them turning against their own camp to fight with them. "

"History is not supposed to be changed. No one knows what will happen to the future if only one thing, no matter how small, isn't in accordance with what has been written. To prevent a battle old of ten thousand years ago in order to save one hundred lives can unleash another one, twenty thousand years later, that will kill two hundred. " explained the Saniwa sadly, closing his eyes. "Time is impartial. But even knowing this, it's in human nature to have regrets, to want to change the past and to be affected by it. It's as if we can't imagine the future neither than focus on the present... "

Looking up at the sky, Chiaki meditated a few minutes on these words. The storm had finally calmed down, the sun reappearing just in time to colour the clouds of pink and orange before being replaced by the silver moon beginning its slow rise in the bluish night. In less than a week, all Saniwa would have rejoined their citadels and they would no longer be able to track down the so-called traitor. If really such a person existed, it was his duty to intervene.

"There are many who want to change the past. And the reasons are often very selfish. Rare are those with a soul as pure and innocent as that of the Tsukumogami. " declared simply the young king as an answer.

"Only Gods are never wrong. " the Sage reminded, turning to Chiaki toward to face him, a bitter smile on his lips. "Will you let me talk to him before making any attempt against him? "

"Will you tell me his name if I grant you this request? " asked the regent in return, sceptical.

"If I'm not mistaken, you won't need my help to discover his identity. He isn't one to stay hidden in the shadows for a long time. "

Leaving the Emperor on these words, the Saniwa bowed slightly before closing the shōji behind him, crossing the imperial gardens to rejoin the Government of Time's buildings. Nothing could stop the wheel of fortune from turning now. All his doubts would be confirmed soon, and his hopes would be torn in a torrent of lies that lasted for far too long already.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

A deathly silence had invaded the sanctuary. From the outside, on either side of the great staircase, Inari's two massive bronze statues were shining brightly, while in the inside, darkness reigned supreme. Letting his fingers brush the huge shimenawa hung along the rock walls, he smiled as he heard someone climb the steps quickly. He turned around and his smile widened all the more when recognizing this person finally facing him, a few metres only separating them

"I knew it would be you. "

"Even if I ask you, you wouldn't stop, would you? "

"Hahaha! You're right. How is it that you're always right? "

"Asahi... "

Moving away from the warm light of the morning star to get closer to the young man standing in the centre of the cave, in the darkness of the sanctuary, the Saniwa closed his eyes for a moment while running his right hand along the blade that he wore in the lower part of his back, through the thin fabric of his white and black hakama.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. " he said, reopening his eyes, the worry marking the features of his face being replaced by a deep seriousness that wrested a new laugh from his interlocutor.

"There is no road without obstacles. Even if I end up corrupted by the darkness of the Revisionists to the point of losing my humanity, if it can serve my aims, I'm willing to take the risk. " declared Asahi while stepping forward, further reducing the distance between them.

"What aims? Changing history can bring nothing good to this world. "

"You're not seeing far enough. The preconceived notions about time are false, it's enough to know precisely which events can be modified and which ones must remain unchanged. "

The Sage took a step back at these words, incredulous. By doing so, it was time itself that could be destroyed... How could Asahi not understand that...?

"Just imagine a moment. If time allows us to change an entire period of history from a single tiny event, what tells you that changing several of them at once couldn't rewrite the whole history! " continued the silver-grey-eyed young man, not worrying about the lack of reaction from his friend.

"You can't be serious. It's not the history you're going to rewrite by doing that, it's time itself! " exclaimed the Saniwa, tightening his grip on the pommel of his katana. "Everything that exists, every person we know, everything will disappear! "

"How much sacrifices have the wars of history demanded? Mine are all purer if they can be at the origin of a world in peace. "

At each word the renegade pronounced, the boy was taking a step backwards, and with each answer that the latter was giving him, the young man was making one forward, both approaching slowly but surely from the entrance of the cave. Already he could feel the cool wind lashing his face pleasantly and the brightness of the sunlight blurred his vision.

"Even if you had the slightest chance of being right, you have no way to prove your theory without causing damage around you. And I don't think the History Retrograding Force shares your ideals, you're just a pawn in their hands. " the Sage stated, shaking his head, displeased.

"So what? They can use me as much as they want, as long as I can use them in return. " indicated the young man, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

He suddenly froze at the entrance of the sanctuary, the running of the soldiers of the imperial guard heading towards them reaching his ears. Turning his head in their direction, the cherry-haired boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously before facing his old friend again while grabbing the sword's hilt between his fingers with a quick gesture, the scabbard escaping from it as he was placing the blade in front of him defensively to counter the wave of energy that had just released Asahi.

"If that's how you're going to stop me, then you have no more your chances than those fools behind you. "

Without reacting to the renegade's remarks, the Saniwa continued to stare at the latter and let his weapon fall down, impassive. The Uchigatana bounces off the stone, crumbling a little more the already damaged blade, before suddenly starting to shine with a bright whitish light while levitating slightly at his sides.

 **"You who have travelled the forbidden river, exiled by its people, through the centuries and the time. I appeal to your power, blessed sword of the Gods. Come out of the darkness and join the light, Kashuu Kiyomitsu! "** **_(*)_**

Responding to his master's call, his broken but threatening tip aiming at Asahi, Kashuu Kiyomitsu began to shine brighter and rushed towards the young man in a quick movement that the latter was unable to dodge. He collapsed to the ground in a shriek of agonizing agony, holding with his trembling fingers his throat cut from side to side whose blood was escaping endlessly. The katana darkened then, returning to his original form and slowly returned into the hands of his owner.

Turning his head again, the Sage watched the soldiers at the bottom of the ishidan and, crouching down to his friend, exclaimed:

"What are you going to do now? There are no more possible ways out, Asahi. "

"I still have time. I can do it. "

Leaving the red liquid to flow freely out of his wound, Asahi joined his two hands together and raised his silvery pupils towards the ceiling, a blue flash of lightning piercing it all at once to cross the young man who disappeared in a cloud of golden particles. Also looking at the ceiling, the boy frowned as he saw a temporal portal glowing in the sky.

"No! "

* * *

Endnote:

 **Furisode :** is a style of kimono distinguishable by its long sleeves. Furisode are the most formal style of kimono worn by young unmarried women in Japan.

 **Jūnihitoe:** is an extremely elegant and highly complex kimono that was only worn by court-ladies in Japan. Literally translated, it means "twelve-layer robe".

Denka: is used for non-sovereign royalty, similar to "Highness".

 **Chamberlain:** are the collaborators, counsellors and servants of the emperor, they also assist him in the supervision of the education of his children. They're part of the Imperial Household Agency.

 **Sutra:** is an aphorism or another teaching that is part of the ancient religious traditions originating in South Asia, particularly Hinduism, Buddhism, and Jainism. They're often used as prayers.

 **Shōji:** In traditional Japanese architecture, a shōji is a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo.

 **Inari:** Inari Ōkami (also Oinari) is the Japanese kami of foxes, of fertility, rice, tea and sake, of agriculture and industry, of general prosperity and worldly success, and one of the principal kami of Shinto. In earlier Japan, Inari was also the patron of swordsmiths and merchants.

 **Shimenawa:** Shimenawa ("enclosing rope") are lengths of laid rice straw or hemp rope used for ritual purification in the Shinto religion.

 **Ishidan:** are long stone staircases that are found very often in the Shinto shrines, usually before the great sacred gate (Torii).

 ** _(*)_** I'm going to explain this little sentence/spiritual call. There many references about Kashuu Kiyomitsu swordsmith and about Kashuu himself in it:

Kashuu Kiyomitsu's swordsmith lived in the slums of the hinin (non-human) by the riverbank, who were part of the untouchable burakumin, an outcast group at the bottom of the Edo social order due to their "unclean" professions such as butchers, tanners and entertainers. The hinin were not allowed to work on rice fields so they lived by the river bank that was unsuitable for agriculture, thus they were also called people of the river bank.

Here are the references for the "forbidden river" and the "exiled by its people".

Many gamers also think that the spirits of the Tsukumogami are in the nothingness before being called to become a Touken Danshi. So, I wrote, "come out of the darkness and join the light".

I hope you understand now.

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxx_**

How was this chapter ?! Have you guessed that Asahi was a traitor or just that he was acting weird?

Well, we're slowly approaching the end of this fanfiction, but there are still a few chapters before that, so, don't worry!

As usual, leave a little review, please, it always makes me very happy, you don't know how much! ;)


	4. The Eye's Power

Note: Finally! I suffered to write and publish this chapter exactly two weeks after the last one. But I had said yet that I would not put the pressure on me to keep up a steady pace, and that you shouldn't expect me to publish every two weeks, but... Well, looks like you're lucky!

Well, I'm going to stop the unnecessary prattle and leave you in this chapter full of suspense. You thought that you'll have all your answers so fast? Oh no no no, you silly! : P

Only two chapters left. Be ready!

Good reading!

* * *

In a bloody colour and under an azure blue sky, the temporal portals were opening one after the other, letting escape dozens of Retrogrades soldiers everywhere in the Citadel of Time. Standing still at the top of the ishidan, unable to utter a single word, the Saniwa watched, paralyzed, the Imperial Guard fight the enemy.

This battle, which was taking place before his eyes without he had been able to predict it, was only the result of the betrayal of a person whom he thought he was close to... Such an attack could not be so improvised, which meant that Asahi had been working with Revisionists for much longer than he thought... Had he been too naive? He, whose it was said, yet, that he had

The noise of the blades, more and more numerous, clashing against each other brought him back to reality and he began to run down the grand staircase at full speed, dodging the battles deftly, to finally reach the main corridor.

"Katsumi-san! " he exclaimed, perceiving the person thus named coming out of an intersection.

Turning around abruptly when hearing her name, the young woman sighed with relief and rejoined the boy without losing a moment.

"How did this happen?! " she asked angrily, the incomprehension face to such a situation reading perfectly in her hawthorn eyes.

The Sage bit his lip with embarrassment without knowing what to say. Lowering his head towards the Uchigatana which he still held in his hand, he sighed slowly and, putting the scabbard between the folds of his hakama, explained in a detached manner:

"A Saniwa rejoined the Historical Revisionists and launched an insurgency. "

"What did you say?! "

"It's Asahi, isn't it? "

The two Saniwa turned at once to the sound of that voice, their looks anchoring to the one of the snow-coloured-haired young girl who had suddenly appeared at their side.

"A-Asahi? No... that's impossible... " Katsumi gasped in surprise, looking completely lost.

"It's the truth. Asahi betrayed us. "

Closing his eyes, the Saniwa gave the young woman time to brook the news, and placing a hand on her shoulder, declared:

"We will have to organize to be able to counterattack at best. Katsumi-san should go and warn the other members of the government, as for me, I'm going to pursue the renegade. "

"You can't go alone, it's too dangerous. " indicated Katsumi, frowning.

"She's right. You don't know what he's capable of now. " Kagura agreed, nodding with determination. "I'm coming with you. "

"Very well. " the boy accepted gently, knowing clearly that he was not given a choice, adding: "We must find him as soon as possible. "

"And then what? " questioned the amethyst-haired woman, doubtful. "Are you planning to kill him, perhaps? "

Turning his back to her, already on the verge of heading for the battlefield with Kagura, the Sage stopped suddenly in his tracks. His eyes veiled with sadness, he shook his head in the negative and stated with bitterness:

"It's not up to us to decide his fate. Once captured, he'll answer for his actions before the Council. "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Seimei looked around him, narrowing his eyes. From an injury to his right shoulder, was flowing a trail of blood, which he vainly tried to restrain by compressing the wound with his left hand.

The midday sun was shining brightly in the skies, and the Retrograding Force did not seem to diminish in number. Of the two hundred enemy soldiers that had invaded the Citadel, only a small handful had been eliminated by the Imperial Guard, and even if some Touken Danshi had been summoned urgently to deal with the situation, the Government of Time had quickly banned any further attempt to avoid depleting resources.

Tightening his hold on the handle of his Ootachi, Seimei started to walk again into the courtyard of the castle, cutting off every member of the Retrograding Force that faced him, the latter disappearing in a cloud of red and black particles. Reaching the South outer gate, he stood in front of it to defend it, preventing any escape of the enemy toward the city.

The next wave of Retrogrades soldiers on the verge of swooping on him surprisingly disappeared in the air, and he relaxed slowly when recognizing the person who came to his aid, a certain blade in her hands.

"Katsumi. " he whispered, putting his red-purple eyes on Sadatoshi.

"Does it amuses you to take me across the Citadel to your search! " said the young woman while pouting, sticking her back to that of his companion to cover him.

"I'll try to warn you next time. " the dark-haired man answered with an arrogant smile, narrowly countering a shoulder attack that wrested a groan of pain from him.

"Abandoning the defence of the South Gate to heal your wounds doesn't tempt you, I suppose? " Katsumi asked without being distracted, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Did you only need to ask? " Seimei questioned impassively, dealing a fatal blow to one of his opponents.

The doors of the Imperial Gardens opened with a shattering noise that surprised the two Saniwa, a stranger walking slowly through the threshold to walk inexorably to meet them.

The Retrograde in front of her disintegrated into a ray of sudden violet light, and Katsumi stared, bewildered, as the unknown man lifted one hand toward the left side of his face, the second holding a Katate-Uchi shining with a purple glow between his fingers.

"Heika... " she murmured as her saviour's features became more and more familiar as he got closer.

"What?! "

Suddenly releasing his guard, Seimei watched in his turn as the Emperor joined the fight, imperturbable, a grimly look on his face. Stopping abruptly as the enemy soldiers became denser, the latter grabbed the eye patch that he had held with his hand until now and finally snatched it with a sharp gesture, offering the view of all a pupil of a cyan blue colour verging on a garish violet.

A nameless spiritual force seemed to escape from this mysterious eye once it was released from its leather prison, drawing the attention of the Retrograding Force, who regrouped at once towards the regent, ready to attack.

"It's... " Katsumi gasped, unable to finish her sentence, stepping back in shock.

"A Kebiishi member? " finished for her Seimei, incredulous.

Strengthening his grip on the Katate-Uchi with annoyance, Chiaki preferred to ignore the words of the two Saniwa, focusing instead on the enemies in front of him. Narrowing his eyes, he let them charge him without trying to stop them, only putting one step back. Dodging with agility the first blows that were struck to him, he raised his katana slightly in the air, and disappearing in a sudden movement, reappeared behind the Retrogrades soldiers on which he released a violent wave of energy with his blade which annihilates the group at once.

A sigh escaped from his lips before he turned back to the two Saniwa, his sword evaporating between his fingers.

"Is everything fine? " he asked, examining the bloody wound of the raven-coloured-haired man with suspicion.

"Um... yes, thank you... " Katsumi stammered hesitantly, still astonished.

"This... " Seimei related, pointing to the Emperor's incandescent eye, frowning. "... deserves an explanation. "

"Later. " the latter replied simply, looking at the Government of Time buildings, saying: "The Palace is safe, as well as the city and its inhabitants, but there are still many other Retrogrades inside the Citadel. It must be dealt with as soon as possible. "

"We follow you. " the dark-haired man declared, nodding decidedly.

Chiaki sighed again at these words, relieved that his authority was not questioned even after the discovery of his most shameful secret. However, he would owe them the truth at a given moment.

Walking on, the three fighters went to the castle, determined, leaving behind the South gate now secured.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

It was an unspeakable effervescence that reigned in the Citadel of Time, Saniwa and Imperial Guards fighting on the battlefield while servants and Administrators were running in all directions within its walls, looking for a safe place where they would not be the target of the incessant massacres of the Retrograding Force.

Standing motionless in the middle of a crowded corridor where many people of all kinds were jostling, not seeming to be affected by all this unrest, were two people who, the moment a passage cleared, rushed into an empty room with discretion.

"My stupid brother recently joined the fights. Who knows, maybe we can cry his loss by the end of the day. "

"Don't you have any empathy, Denka? "

Seiren looked around suspiciously, sweeping her interlocutor's question with a wave of her hand. The enemy could flush them out at any moment, it was not time to make some macabre jokes. Feeling finally safe in this small room serving as a tea room, she turned to him with a frown.

"This is not the first time he is facing death, Fujiwara. I still have doubts about him being able to get killed. "

"There is a difference between being skewered by a sword and being poisoned, Majesty. " declared the veteran, septic.

"He was only a puny kid, how could I have guessed he would survive! " the young woman angrily justified, clenching her fists.

"With vitality, got also lost youth... " the elder simply replied by looking at the only window in the room facing the courtyard where a fierce battle was going on.

"I don't give a damn, old man! "

Tensing abruptly, Fujiwara turned at once to face the chamberlain and, facing her, grabbed her wrist tightly on which he tightened his fingers until the princess crumples on her knees under the pain as he stated in a furious and threatening voice:

"Pay attention to your words, Majesty. Your stupid rank of princess in no way gives you the right to disrespect a Sage with divine powers. "

Then, finally releasing his hold, he stepped back and added more calmly:

"Do not forget that our collaboration works both ways. I only support you in your childish attempt to seize power because you have promised me an absolute right on the way to direct the Saniwa once on the throne. "

"I realize that well. " Seiren indicated with a grimace as she massaged her wrist.

The old man approached the door, half-opening it gently to discreetly observe the outside to make sure no danger was awaiting for them before exclaiming:

"And now, Denka, I advise you to rejoin the Imperial Palace. This is the safest place for you at the moment. "

"Don't you accompany me? " the princess asked fearfully, getting up from the floor and approaching the door.

"I'm going back to the Council. You'll be fine without me. "

Letting the young woman go out first, the veteran waited a moment for her to disappear at an intersection and headed on the opposite path towards the Council Chamber. Walking with a quick step, he tried to ignore the walls of the building painted with the blood of the allies already drying under the oppressive heat of the sun. In the distance, the cries of suffering and agony resounded with force, pushing him to accelerate the pace.

 _As long as they do not cross the doors that lead to the city._ he said to himself, sighing.

He stopped suddenly when he seeing two people he knew only too well heading towards the Saniwa private apartments. Advancing slightly, he frowned and quickly hid in a dark corner from where he could not be seen.

"Can you really afford to leave him behind? Even broken, he can be useful. "

"I don't want to take more risks. Anyway, I still have someone who will serve me as loyally as Kashuu-san has been. "

Fujiwara gritted his teeth as he heard those words. So, he had guessed right. It was Okita Souji's former Uchigatana who was in possession of the cherry-haired boy. Spying him as he entered his room to put back the katana, he widened his eyes as he saw him coming out empty-handed. Where was that other weapon that he had mentioned and who could it be?

"Do you have everything you need? " enquired the young girl who accompanied him.

"Yes... " the Sage nodded hesitantly, biting his lower lip before asking, "Maybe it's better if I go alone... "

Kagura impassively put her coal-coloured look into the golden eyes of the boy who was facing her. Tilting her head to the side, she smiled kindly and put a hand on her chest to firmly grip the sides of her kimono.

"I have my own weapons, I could defend myself very well. And then, more than anyone, you should not face him without support... "

Sharing the smile of his comrade, the Saniwa closed his eyes for a second before reopening them, a glimmer of determination now shining brightly in them.

"Let's go! "

The silhouettes of the two young Saniwa vanished at the other end of the corridor and the old man came out of his hideout, sighing with anger. He was still unaware of the situation that had led to the invasion of the Retrogrades within the Citadel, and the content of the discussion he had surprised only irritated him a little more.

"Jealousy killed the cat, Fujiwara-sama... "

The hollow voice that sounded a few inches from his ear paralyzed him on the spot and, swallowing, slowly turned around while recoiling of several steps. Facing him, dressed in a dark green and yellow kariginu topped by a leather and metal armour with sharp peaks and wearing a black eboshi, stood a spectral looking Retrograde.

Letting out a muted laughter, the soldier revealed a jaw with hone teeth like the cutting edge of a blade and leaned his weight against the scabbard of a long sword surrounded by a blazing orange aura.

Studying his enemy a little more carefully, a disturbing sensation suddenly seizing him, Fujiwara jumped at noticing the strange human side that was confusing itself with the usual Retrogrades appearance of the latter. Then, drifting his gaze towards the only part of his face that still showed his humanity, he stepped back a step further when finally recognizing the single grey eye that was revealing itself between the locks of midnight-blue hair of the soldier.

"Asahi-san... " he whispered in an inaudible sigh that the young man heard despite everything.

"It took you a long time... But I admit that I didn't make it easy for you. " Asahi said, smiling with amusement.

"H-How? " the veteran stammered in shock.

"What an ignorant... Don't you know that a traitor has joined the Retrograding Force and launched this offensive? No? Really? " was falsely amazed the young man before starting to laugh again.

The old man began to shake slightly, disconcerted by the madness that now seemed to inhabit the renegade's features. Attempting a stealth approach to flee, he suddenly found himself unable to move again.

A spurt of blood escaped abruptly from between his lips and, widening his eyes, he tilted his head while putting his hand to his abdomen, watching with surprise as a red stain stained his clothes, spreading more and more while a liquid of the same colour was flowing between his fingers. Falling to his knees, he let out a half-muffled scream of pain and clung awkwardly to the wall to his right to prevent himself from collapsing completely to the ground.

"You won't go anywhere. " The young man stated coldly as he walked around to crouch down in front of him. "I have no pleasure in seeing you die so miserably, know it. But you are a hindrance to my plans and I have no choice but to eliminate you. "

"W-Why...? " the old man stuttered in a whisper before violently began to cough blood in abundance.

"You're an obstacle to the accomplishment of someone dear to me. "

"T-The... bo-boy...! "

"That's right. " the renegade confirmed, gripping the veteran's neck to bring his face closer to his own. "I won't let you get in his way. One day, he will become the Saniwa having under his command the greatest number of Touken Danshi that the Government of Time has never seen. That day, we will face each other again and I will reduce to nothing all his efforts. "

Throwing away the old man's body with a sudden gesture, he watched him for a few seconds while he was laying on the ground, spitting up blood endlessly, and narrowed his eyes with a disdainful smile.

"Please, at least try to die less pathetically. " he said before walking away towards one of the temporal portals, rushing forward through the roofs of the Citadel at full speed.

The veil of death quickly taking possession of him, Fujiwara closed his eyes with a sad smile, and feeling all his strength slowly abandoning him, he murmured, nostalgic:

"If only... if only you hadn't betrayed me... Okadagiri... "

* * *

Endnote:

 **Katate-Uchi:** A short type of uchigatana developed in the 16th century, with short tang, intended for one-handed use. One of the forerunners of the wakizashi.

 **Eboshi:** Sort of woolly hat or just hat worn by the kannushi/priest in addition to his ceremonial outfit

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxx**_

Hehe... How did you find this chapter?

I admit that the last part is extremely long compared to the chapter itself... Does the death of Fujiwara delight you? I took a lot of pleasure to write it... (Er, it's weird said like that...) ;)

To in two weeks! (I think...)


	5. To Our Next Meeting

Hey! I'm finally back! I'm really, truly sorry for this terrible and long absence... I was sick, like super badly. The kind of sickness that you have to go to the hospital. But, I'm fine now, completely healed!

And so, I come today with Chapter 5 and... to make amends with you, with Chapter 6 too!

So enjoy, good reading and see ya in the next chapter. ;)

* * *

A multitude of Retrogrades soldiers launched into their pursuits as they reached the temporal portal under which the renegade was. As they approached, the features of the young man's face revealed more and more clearly and he found himself thinking that all hope of bringing him back was now lost. They stopped a few steps away, and Kagura turned around in a single movement toward the group of Retrogrades, stretching out her arm, the palm of her hand facing the sky, sparks of static electrics appearing at the end of her fingers as a bolt of lightning suddenly hit the ground.

 **"Answer your mistress's call. You who took an oath before the Gods. Ame no Nuhoko! "**

A blue light dazzled the battlefield a few seconds before a spear several meters long formed itself in the hand of the latter. The Sage turned abruptly on hearing the name of the weapon, unable to believe it. He watched as the Naginata adorned with several magatama of different colours emerged from the young girl's grip to levitate a few inches from the ground, a white glow taking possession of it.

Kagura smiled as the simple spear changed under the eyes of the enemy, a tall, broad-shouldered man, whose short purple hair floated in the wind, suddenly standing in the place of the weapon that rested firmly on his back. His green eyes sparkled at the sight of the Retrogrades soldiers that he charged losing no time. He grabbed the Naginata with one hand, and striking a violent blow across its width, decimated several members.

"If I had been told that the Saniwa were hiding so many secrets! "

The Sage turned toward Asahi who was laughing louder and louder and frowned. Kagura came to stand beside him without worrying about the other Retrogrades still standing behind her, leaving Nuhoko deal with them by himself.

"To say that Kagura-sama had the famous spear Ame no Nuhoko and that she had already changed it into a Touken Danshi... It was definitely unpredictable. " added the young man with a smile, his hone teeth grinding against each other at this movement.

"Don't you see what's going on around you?! " exclaimed the Sage angrily. "All these deaths, these useless sacrifices! In the name of what?! An unrealistic utopia! "

Asahi scowled at these words, her face darkening while unrestrained hate began to shine in his eyes.

"You really don't know what you're talking about... "

He turned his head and watched as the bodies of Imperial Guard soldiers and dozens of other Saniwa lay on the courtyard ground.

"This offensive is a real success. Regardless of the losses we have suffered, the number of Saniwa has fallen a little further. That's all we wanted. "

"Do you hear yourself talking? They are your own kind that you slaughtered today... " declared Kagura. And although she spoke calmly, Asahi knew that an immense rage was making boil the blood in her veins.

"My kind? " the young man wondered, tilting his head to one side. "I don't remember seeing all those people around me when I was a child, hated and rejected for my divine abilities. I don't remember having them near me when worshipped like a God, I had to train for hours to master my powers. "

"So, that's what it's really about. Your hatred which has only grown over time. You give excuses for your actions, but, in truth, you're nothing more than a kid who wants revenge. "

"And you, a girl who's never at a loss for words! " Asahi screamed as he ran towards the young girl, his katana in the air.

There was a thud of metal clanging before the young man was violently pushed back. Skidding on the roof tiles, he stabilised himself, raising his head just in time to see the heavenly Naginata **_(* ¹)_** standing in front of his mistress, the blade of his spear still pointing in his direction.

"Aruji-sama, you're not hurt? " enquired the Touken Danshi in a surprisingly sweet voice.

"No, Nuhoko. Thank you. "

The Saniwa smiled as he saw the Naginata glance over his shoulder to, in spite of everything, check for himself. He walked a few steps and again faced the renegade who had got back a completely impassive face.

"We all have a past that has defined us. We all suffered from what we were. And we all wanted to escape the fate that was ours. But your vengeance is far beyond your sufferings. "

He sighed, took another step forward and continued:

"If, of course, that's what motivates you. "

"It's been a long time since I gave up all desire for revenge. No, my motivation is much purer than that. It's worth all the blood that has been shed today and all the one that will be shed later. " the young man revealed, rolling his eyes.

"So you're not the person I thought I knew anymore. Whether you have been corrupted by the Revisionists or have been since the beginning, it doesn't matter any longer. "

Taking out his right hand of his hakama, the Sage held between two of his fingers a jufu whose yellow colour foreshadowed its lifespan and affirmed one last time:

"Look at you. You don't have anything human anymore. You're neither a Retrograde, nor a man, nor even a Saniwa. The darkness in you has completely swallowed you up and there is nothing that can save you anymore... I even wonder if there was anything left to save. "

Asahi frowned as he saw the sacred characters that adorned the little paper sheet: **Heaven** and **Gods**. Firming the hold on his katana, he placed it face to him defensively. The boy stopped himself when seeing him, and tilting his head toward the ground, shook it from right to left, meaning there would be no escape.

"I thought to stop you would be enough. I knew what would happen to you once captured by the Council, but I didn't want to think about it. Now that I have seen with my own eyes your darkness, I won't hesitate. I'm going to stop you from acting, Asahi... definitely! "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Katsumi collapsed to the ground in an inaudible sigh. Rubbing her left cheek with her hand, she cleared the blood of her previous opponent before it disappeared into fine red and black particles. Grimacing with pain at this gesture, she was surprised to see her right wrist swollen, the latter beginning to take on a blue-purple hue not much reassuring. When had she sprained it? Although she was trying hard to remember, nothing was coming back to her mind. For hours she was fighting, and not for a second she had flinched under the blows of the enemy. Now that the Retrogrades soldiers were no more than a handful easily manageable by the Imperial Guard, she could inspect herself very closely.

She was covered with scratches and various cuts. Her pink fuchsia kimono blackened by dirt and dust was torn apart, revealing her legs, arms, and a part of her chest. She widened her eyes to this vision and hastened to cover her with trembling hands. She jumped when a thin cloth came suddenly to cover her shoulders, an obijime being also left around her neck. Turning her head, she watched as the Emperor smiled at her softly as he looks at her too, before he headed for Seimei who was a few metres away. Getting up, not without difficulty, and eagerly putting on the sky-blue haori, she closed it tightly with the little gold-coloured rope and walked towards the two men, observing as they did the result of the battle that had started this morning at dawn and was only finishing at the first gleams of twilight.

The imperial court had lost its charm. It was no more than a devastated land, filled with dozens of corpses of men and women of all ages lying in pools of blood that seemed endless. The half-destroyed buildings, the Zen garden emptied of almost all its sand, thus erasing the imperial motifs that had been drawn there, adding themselves to the human ravages. Alone in the midst of this horror scene was the cherry tree in bloom, strangely intact, and whose its delicate pink and white petals were flying in the wind as if to appease the souls of the dead.

The sudden impression that her hand, pulsating at the rhythm of her heartbeat, was burning her seized Katsumi, and looking down at Sadatoshi which was resting in her right palm, she sighed on the inside while putting back the weapon in its scabbard hung on her waist.

"I hope the Retrogrades at the West gate are the last... "

"You've exhausted all the spiritual energy of your katana, haven't you? " Seimei questioned, turning his head towards the young woman.

" Yes. And it will take a while before it regains its strength. " this one replied, turning her eyes away and placing them on the Ootachi in the dark-haired man's hands.

"I guess that's your case too, Seimei-san? " added the Emperor, noticing her look.

" Yes. " the latter confirmed, putting his weapon in his scabbard.

Chiaki watched as his Katate-Uchi was shining with his usual incandescent purple light and sighed loudly. As long as he was breathing, he could fight. The Kebiishi's powers were as mysterious as their members. There was no limit to their power, and that reassured him as much as it frightened him.

"Where are the others? " he finally asked to avoid being asked too many questions.

"Left in search of Asahi. By now, they must have caught up with him already. " Katsumi indicated while closing her eyes, still trying to understand why the grey-eyed renegade had provoked all this madness.

"Whether they capture him or kill him, it's all the same. " stated Seimei, retracing his steps to return to the Council Chamber.

"Seimei-san! " exclaimed the young woman with a hint of indignation, closing up immediately her mouth when the dark-haired man turned towards her a face filled with hatred whose eyes reflected the dead bodies of the soldiers and Saniwa who were laying on the ground a little further away.

"Let's go. " the regent whispered in her ear as he gripped her arm gently to force her forward.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

He covered his mouth against the sleeve of his kimono while he watched the body at his feet. Kneeling, he caressed with infinite gentleness the fine features of the old man's face, now in peace. Noticing then that his hand was firmly closed into a fist, something obviously resting inside, he reached out and grabbed the cold wrist of the corpse. Battling a few minutes with his cold fingers that refused to open, he widened his eyes in surprise at the sight of the object that finally revealed itself to him; a small silver bell adorned with a crest in the form of four petals of plum hung to a thin blue rope.

"You still had it... "

Closing his eyes for a moment, and catching the bell, which rang out with a clear sound, he put back the old man's hand against his chest and rose slowly. Hearing footsteps getting closer, he quickly tucked the object into his clothes and advanced to meet the people who were coming. He smiled at the sight of the man in cinnamon-coloured kariginu accompanied by several members of the Administration and placed himself directly on the side to let him discover for himself the identity of the deceased.

"Ren-dono, it is... ! " one of the Administrators exclaimed when seeing the body.

"Fujiwara... " finished the so-named Ren, squatting down to examine the veteran's deadly wound. "I'm supposed to account for the damage done by the Revisionists, but I would never have thought he was among the victims... "

"It's more like an execution than a real accident. "

"You're right. He may have met the traitor on his way and that the latter opposed to him. " thought aloud Ren while letting his pupils drift towards the young man who has discovered the old man, standing up again to walk toward him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything okay, Okadagiri? "

"Yes, Aruji. Fujiwara-sama wasn't my master anymore for a long time now. " the Touken Danshi nodded, vainly trying to bring a smile to his lips.

"It doesn't change the feelings you had for him at the time. " kindly lectured the man at his sides, understanding.

Passing his hand through the off-white hair of the Toudan, he gently caressed his head as if to comfort him, then, turning to the members of the Government of Time, ordered:

"One of you will stay here to watch over the body. Another will go and get some staff to bring him back to his apartments, and someone else will carry the news of the death of Councillor Fujiwara. "

"Very well! " the Administrators answered in unison before to bustling about.

"Come with me. " demanded Ren to the Touken Danshi whose gaze was still lost on the corpse of the veteran Saniwa.

"Yes... " said the latter, offering a last silent farewell as he rejoined his master.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

A table in the room toppled over in a deafening din, shattering the teapot and the cups put on it. A maid busied herself picking up the damage while her mistress was pacing up and down in her apartments, unable to stand still. Stopping suddenly in her task, she stared, bewildered, as the young woman approached a command to catch a crystal vase she swung against the wall, the flowers bathing in it spreading on the soaked tatami.

Walking on one of the wet mats, Seiren grimaced with annoyance and turned violently towards the servant to scream:

"What are you waiting for to clean this up?! "

The maid bowed slightly as an apology and quickly go back to work. With a cry of rage, the princess dropped into a chair facing the window.

"All my plans... annihilated... That old madman... without him... I won't be able to do anything. "

Seiren turned lazily to the sound of a cry of pain and watched, unsympathetic, as blood flowed abundantly from the servant's finger. Sighing angrily, she returned to her contemplation of emptiness, exclaiming:

"Pay attention! You're going to soil the floor! "

"Forgive me... " pronounced the girl, pressing the wound against her mouth to suck up the red liquid.

She was going to collect the pieces of glasses again when a hand gripped her wrist firmly and gently lifted her from the ground.

"Yet it was such a beautiful tea set... "

The princess rose abruptly at the sound of that voice and faced the young man who was standing before her, her eyes wide with surprise. The latter smiled at the young maid without worrying about his eldest and absent-mindedly stroked her face as he was bending down to whisper in her ear. Blushing suddenly at the words that were so intimately murmured to her, she nodded her head quickly and hurried out of the room.

"Chiaki... "

"Does something upsets you, Seiren, to break like this all the presents that I've offered you...? " the Emperor questioned as he stepped toward his sister, observing her for a few seconds before finally sitting down in the chair she had been occupying a moment before.

"I... no... well... " the princess stammered, ashamed.

"Yes? " Chiaki asked again, delighted with the effect he was having on the young woman.

Seiren knelt at his feet slowly, and capturing one of his hands between hers, forced a smile on her lips.

"Nothing serious, nothing serious. I heard you went to fight. You're not hurt, at least? "

"That would suit you, admit it... " the regent sighed, pulling out his hand away with a curt gesture, weary of this playacting, which no longer had any meaning to his eyes.

"What? " the chamberlain asked falsely.

"Enough... Lies have no more their place in here now. I do not know if it's jealousy or hatred that motivates your actions, but I'm tired of playing naive in front of you just to protect you. "

"To protect me?! " the young woman suddenly shouted furiously, standing up again.

"Yes, to protect you. Because if I had been honest about you with the Council, you wouldn't be here anymore for a while. " related Chiaki, deliberately accenting the last words of his sentence.

"Do you think I'm alone behind all this? You think that I rose up against you in the shadows, all these years, by my own means?! " declared the princess, spreading out her arms.

"Of course not. But your followers... They are not as faithful to you as you believe it. "

"... "

Standing up, the Emperor looked around the room, impassive. He then walked to the entrance, turning to state to his sister one last time:

"I want this stupid scheme to stop right now, Seiren. Or I swear on the Gods that your head won't stay long on your shoulders. "

"You wouldn't dare... " whispered the young woman, taking a step back, a frightening feeling suddenly making her shake.

"Try me... " the young king said as he quickly left the room.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Asahi slowly lowered his guard, amused. Putting a finger on his lips, he rolled his eyes, seeming to think for a moment before finally shrugging nonchalantly.

"Stop me definitely? Tell me a little how you intend to do that. Are you only able to do it...? "

"Don't you dare underestimate me. " the Saniwa pronounced, tightening his grip on the jufu he was still holding in his hand.

"I don't. I know your strength. And I admit it, if it was anyone else, I would worry about that person. But it's me facing you today. You think you can kill that old friend I've been to you? " asked the young man, a laughing pout on his lips.

"You don't give me any choice, Asahi! " exclaimed the Sage, extending his arm to the side with a quick gesture.

"Go ahead! Show me what you got! " the renegade yelled as a dazzling golden light took hold of the surroundings from the sacred paper held by the cherry-haired boy.

 **"You who dare to desecrate the land of the Gods of Old Times. Be washed of your sins by the sword of the Bloody Skies. From its guard, it protects the Immortals' Land. And from its blade, it slays the Mortals' Land. Come, Ame no Murakumo! "** **_(* ²)_**

Asahi stepped back several times at the name the boy just said, his face twisting into a kind of grimace, from surprise to fear. Banging abruptly into the edge of the roof, he looked at the void under him in a strange way, as if like thinking about jumping. Then, finally turning back his head, he watched how the light gradually diminished to reveal the characteristic features of a Tsurugi.

"It's impossible... " Kagura murmured, moving slightly closer, watching in her turn a black blade specific to this sword.

Firmly grasping the handle that was appearing toward him, the Saniwa charged the renegade with disconcerting rapidity, striking a blow that throwing him several meters away, making him violently crash against the surrounding wall leading to the Imperial Palace. Putting his weight just as quickly on the ground to rush forward, he joined the young man, dealing him a second blow before he even got time to get up. Asahi sunk into the fortification at this gesture, and spitting a spurt of blood, hastily grabbed his katana to block the next attack the Sage was already dealing him.

"Ame no Murakumo? Isn't it the sword of the Gods? " asked the heavenly spear, intrigued.

"Yes, but... I-I didn't know he owned it. Where did he find it? " the girl replied with shock, unable to hide her fear.

"Aruji-sama? What's going on? " questioned the Toudan, feeling the anxiety in his mistress's voice.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi is not just any sword, Nuhoko. It's one of the first spiritual weapons of the Earth. Not only its power synonymous with scourge, but it also requires a lot of energy to be handled. That's why only the Gods are allowed to have it in their hands. " Kagura explained as she watched the two combatants fight each other with a force that destroyed everything in their path.

"What will happen to the Saniwa if he continues to use it? " enquired Naginata, continuing to observe the young girl.

" I can't say it. He shouldn't even be able to invoke it... " she stated, lost. Then, she added more for herself: "He can't be that... powerful... "

The battle was raging between the Sage and the renegade. Having once again returned to the roofs, this time those of the city, the blows they exchanged were causing always more damage around them. But Asahi struggled to keep up the pace between the Saniwa's personal strength and that of the legendary sword, clearly being no match for them. Dodging the double-edged sword, he jumped back, widening thus the distance between him and his opponent to catch his breath.

"You impress me... But to handle such a treasure, it must exhaust you a lot, right? " he gasped, however frowning as he realized that the boy did not seem to be suffering from any side effects due to the use of the Tsurugi.

"The only one I see tired here, Asahi, it's you! " answered the latter, resuming his guard position.

"How…? " the young man said, stunned.

"Not how. Why. The Saniwa aren't the only ones to choose a weapon. Swords also have the right to choose their masters. And, as far as Kusanagi is concerned, it was he who decreed he belonged to me! " the Sage revealed as he raised the frozen blade against his lips to kiss it. **_(* ³)_**

"You really are... Of all the Saniwa that exist in this world, there isn't one that looks like you. " Asahi whispered with a smile.

"You, on the other hand, have joined the long list of those who betrayed us and lost their minds. " the boy retorted in a cutting way, frowning in his turn.

"Is that really the case? I believe, on the contrary, that I know exactly what I'm doing. " declared the renegade, not the least disturbed by the tone used by his opponent.

"Simply answering me is enough proof to affirm it! " exclaimed the Saniwa, charging again against his adversary.

Dodging the attack again, Asahi blocked the black sword from the tip of his katana and sent his foot into the Sage's stomach, who collapsed to the floor, suffocating with pain. Taking advantage of his inability to retaliate, he stepped back, launching himself from roof to roof to finally reach the last temporal portal still open above the sanctuary. He smiled when seeing that the boy was not trying to catch him back, the latter standing still in the middle of the debris, and shouted as he disappeared in a lightning flash:

"To our next meeting! "

* * *

Endnote:

 **Ame no Nuhoko (* _1_ ):** ("heavenly jewelled spear"): is the name given to the spear in Shintoism used to raise the primordial land-mass (first island of Japan), Onogoro-shima, from the sea. It's often represented as a Naginata.

When Shinto's gods Izanagi and Izanami were given the responsibility of creating the first land, they were given a spear decorated with jewels (Magatama), named Ame-no (heavenly) nu-hoko (jewelled spear), by the Primitives Gods. The two deities then went to the bridge between heaven and earth, Ame-no-Ukihashi ("floating bridge of heaven"), and churned the sea below with the Naginata. When drops of salty water fell from the tip, they formed the first island, Onogoro-shima. Izanagi and Izanami then descended from the bridge of heaven and made their home on the island.

 **Magatama:** are curved, comma-shaped beads that are characteristic of Japan. They usually made of amber, stone, jade or even glass. Magatama are very present in the Shinto religion, often seen as divine jewels. Today, they served as decorative, ceremonial and religious jewellery.

 **Jufu:** Slips of enchanted paper. If you have ever watch CardCaptor Sakura, it's the (here written in Chinese) paper that Syaoran use to invoke elemental forces such as thunder. ;)

 **Obijime:** is a thin rope tied around the obi to attach it, or more exactly to tighten it.

 **Ame no Murakumo** **(* _2_ )** **:** also called Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, is a legendary Japanese sword as important in this country as Excalibur is in England. It's one of three sacred regalias of the legitimacy of the imperial throne of feudal Japan and the Japanese Empire, still used for coronation ceremonies.

Its full name is Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi ("Heavenly Sword of Gathering Clouds") but it's popularly named as Kusanagi ("Grass-Cutting Sword"). It looks like a double-edged sword, short and straight, which sets it apart from the style of Japanese swords with curved blades and a single sharp-edge. It can be handled with one or two hands.

It is said that when the Storm God, Susanoo (Susanô) finally managed to kill the eight-headed serpent, Yamata-no-Orochi (the wiki talks about a dragon, but it's really a snake), he found inside the tail of the latter the legendary sword endowed with unspeakable power. Returning to Heavens, he offered it to his sister Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, to who he was on bad terms, as a present of reconciliation. (See Japanese mythology, Susanoo.)

 **Tsurugi:** a Japanese sword that was once common in Japan but is nowadays mostly associated with very distant historical times, as well as mythology. It's a sword, which means that this weapon has two cutting edges, one on each side of its blade, unlike the Tachi, Wakizashi, or Katana in general, which are sabre because they have only one cutting-edge, located on one of the two sides of the blade.

 **Kissing the sword (* _3_ ):** No! That's absolutely not weird at all! :D. In fact, it was pretty common in ancient times, kissing a sword was the highest form of confirming an oath or one's loyalty.

So... don't make bad comments about that, or even have strange yaoi dreams between my sweet Kusanagi and the Saniwa! ;D

 ** _Xxxxxxxxxx_**

Voilà! The penultimate chapter, already...

How did you find it? Once healed, I spent two days on my computer writing it, and taking micro-naps for only an hour! XD.

I was super happy and full of inspiration... I even added a part that I don't originally plan. ;)

I apologize again for my long absence and see you right away for the last chapter... sniff! XD


	6. Hanamaru

Here we finally are in the last chapter of this fiction...

I'm not going to bother you with my blah blah now, rest assured.

I just warn you that my usual little lexicon is at the beginning of the note today for a very simple reason: There are only three terms and the endnotes are far too long... Just kidding! XD

So:

 **Nushi:** is another way of saying master/Aruji. Especially used by Kogitsunemaru. It's true that sometimes some people have the impression to hear Mushi, but I assure you that it's really Nushi. Mushi, with some other else things, means insect, so... XD

 **Wagasa:** traditional Japanese oil-paper umbrella.

 **Sokutai:** is for men what the junihitoe is for women.

One last chapter particularly long to say goodbye.

In short, are you ready for the end? Good Reading!

* * *

Dazzling the sky with its rays, the sun was rising slowly on the horizon, its fire reflections, red and orange, harmonizing with a macabre irony to the blood that painted the ground and the walls of the Citadel of Time. In the now-ravaged courtyard of the Imperial Palace were lined up hundreds of corpses covered with white sheets that, alone, foreshadowed the events of the previous day.

The night had passed without him leaving his apartments, the doors having been locked in advance in order to not see anyone. Thus listless against the wall of his room, under a window slightly opened to avoid suffocating under the smothering air of hot summer days, he had not slept. On several occasions, the two blades carelessly placed beside him had manifested themselves in worry, but he had simply ignored them.

Finally, when the shimmering dawn finally made its appearance, an incandescent golden light began to shine in the room. Raising his head abruptly, the Sage watched, astonished, as the latter seemed to come from the sword Ame-no-Murakumo, a vague human silhouette taking shape through the veil of light. The glint weakened quietly and he frowned as he saw the fine features of the Tsurugi now standing before him.

Black mid-length hair with burgundy highlights falling delicately on his bare shoulders, his garnet pupils were shining with mischief while a strange smile adorned his lips with a slight ivory tinge. Stepping forward, his long carmine red and dark purple kimono hugged in an amber-coloured obi, embellished with floral patterns, trailing on the ground, he held out his hands towards the boy, the detached sleeves of his cloth dropping with heaviness on his wrists, before retracting with a sigh.

"Nushi-sama... " he murmured plaintively.

"I don't think I called you, Kusanagi. " lectured the Saniwa, putting his back against the wall again, closing his eyes tiredly.

Kneeling near his master, the sword shook his head with chagrin and slipped a hand with red-purple nails between the cherry locks of the latter, caressing them gently.

"Using me is exhausting... You must be tired. Moreover, you stayed awake all night. " the Tsurugi noticed, anxious.

But only silence answered him and, tilting his head, he called again:

"Nushi-sama? "

"I'm fine. " the boy ended up to declare with a small voice.

"Stop being so stubborn. If there was only me, but Kiyomitsu-san is also very worried. Do you really want to leave him in this state? I think he has already had enough of a master in bad health, right? "

Smiling a little, the Sage nodded in the affirmative and, straightening up, grabbed the Uchigatana between his fingers, watching him as he pronounced:

"You're probably right. "

Huffing, the Saniwa tried to get up with difficulty, seeing himself being forced to be held by his sword to avoid collapsing again on the ground. The invocation of both Kashuu and the Tsurugi, not to mention his fierce fight against Asahi had left him in a state of near agony, and it had become impossible for him to take more than one step without feeling all the muscles in his body start screaming in pain. Releasing his hold on Kusanagi's arm, he staggered towards the rectangular box to put away the former Shinsengumi blade and advanced to the shōji to open it, having just enough time to cross it before suddenly collapsing on the ground, his eyes closing on the darkness...

"Nushi-sama! "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

"This is unacceptable! "

Kagura sighed as she heard the counsellor yell while he thumped the table.

"Hiding us such information! How could you have done that in the Council's back! "

The young girl lowered her head, closing her eyes without saying anything. She had no answer to give them. How could she? She had not said anything to them exactly to avoid such a discussion.

"Enough... " Chiaki whispered, straightening up in his seat. This whole story was taking an improbable turn.

"I would like to understand, Kagura-dono. " resumed one of the Imperial Ministers more calmly. "Why did not you warn us that you had found the famous heavenly spear Ame-no-Nuhoko? Why did not you tell us you invoked it as your Touken Danshi? "

"I don't know if my answer would have satisfied you. The former Saniwa here are perhaps the only ones who can truly understand my motivations: In front of a sword, our instinct alone guides us... "

Various murmurs raised at once around the table at these words, from the Imperial Ministers being offended by such disrespect, to the Saniwa veterans coming round to the opinion of the accused, the members of the Administration not really knowing which side to take in between.

The young king sighed in his turn, glowering at the white-haired girl. The latter was not fixing things by being a cheeky and acting without the approval of the Council.

"Let's try to see the bright side of things. " he stated, putting his elbows on the table while resting his head against his crossed hands. "We now have a powerful weapon in Government of Time's service which will all the more be able to crush the Retrograding Force. "

"Should we refrain from sanctioning her, then? " asked one of the Administrators, turning toward the Emperor.

"Definitely not. "

All eyes turned at the same time towards the large door at the sound of that voice. Standing in the doorframe, surrounded by two armed guards, was standing a middle-aged man with short red hair, his different-coloured eyes, both yellow and green, watching the assembly angrily.

"Finally, you honour us with your presence, Ren-dono... " the regent said in an annoyed manner to the newcomer. "What took you so long? "

"Forgive my lateness, Majesty. I still had some inspections to do. " replied the latter, coming to sit on the only seat remaining.

"I see... And that, of course, has nothing to do with the death of the previous master of your Touken Danshi? " questioned the Emperor, squinting, suspicious.

Seeing the man staying stubbornly silent at this question, Chiaki shook his head and, slumping into his seat while crossing his arms over his chest, related:

"I agree that Fujiwara-sama's death must have deeply affected them, but that shouldn't distract you from your duty within the Government of Time, understood? "

"Yes... " Ren whispered, nodding softly. Then, feeling that the discussion could resume without difficulty, he turned toward the black-coal-eyed girl, adding: "I imagine you know very well what might have been the consequences of your actions? "

"Indeed. " She simply said, imperturbable.

"And yet, you still invoked Nuhoko! The spiritual power of your Toudan far exceeds yours, if his control has escaped you, who knows what would have happened to the Citadel and all those who were in it at that moment... And I don't include the city's inhabitants! " revealed the red-haired man, clearly irritated by the lack of responsibility shown by his comrade.

"That's why I usually keep him sealed as a sword. "

"And you think that's enough? You're completely unconscious! "

"Do you think you have the right to lecture me, Ren? Who here has allowed himself to flout the laws and pays the price today? " Kagura reprimanded calmly even though she was exasperated.

"You...! " exclaimed Ren before suddenly closing his mouth, cut to the quick.

Placing a trembling hand on his chest, he slid his fingers over the sides of his green and white hakama, absent-mindedly caressing the long scar running beneath it, and closed his eyelids on his different-coloured eyes full of sadness. Watching him do so without saying a word, Chiaki suddenly stood up and invited the other members of the Council to retire with a wave of the head. The latter tried to object for a second but the look that he sent to them immediately stopped them in their momentum of rebellion.

Once alone with the two Saniwa in conflict, he headed to the seat to the left of the girl and sitting on it, indicated with another sigh:

"Totsuka was indeed a sword far too powerful to be mastered by Ren-dono, and the result of that failure is forever etched on him. But it's useless to get back on this subject. What we're talking about today is you, Kagura-dono. "

Nodding, Kagura turned her gaze toward the window at the back of the room, a blue-electric streak of lightning suddenly flashing into the grey sky as the thunder began to grow louder. Torrential, the rain that was accompanying them while crashing down noisily against the ground seemed as sharp as razors.

The girl found herself trembling with fear at this vision, something telling her that the events of the day before were only the beginning of a war that was going to shed even more blood.

"Kagura-dono. " the Emperor called softly, attracting the attention of this one. "Since the weapon is already in your possession, I can only order you not to invoke it in its human form unless there is a case of force majeure. "

"Heika! " exclaimed Ren, getting up suddenly, stunned.

"I know what you think. I know what you would like. But do you really intend to make Kagura endure the punishment that had been yours? Are you really going to send back the spirit of this sword to the nothingness without the slightest remorse? " enquired Chiaki, raising an eyebrow. "I who thought the link between Saniwa and Touken Danshi was sacred... "

Huffing, the redhead nodded reluctantly and sat back in his chair without saying anything. Giving a slight, contrite smile to the snow-coloured-haired girl, he then faced the regent, looking enquiringly at him while asking, intrigued:

"What about the owner of Ame-no-Murakumo? "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

The lightning burst one after the other in the sky covered with dark grey clouds. Katsumi sighed for the umpteenth time while looking up at the downpour. Drenched from head to toe, she was shivering continuously with cold, her amethyst hair, lifted into a quick bun, sticking uncomfortably on her face making her wince as she pushed them back with the tips of her fingers with exasperation.

Kneeling on the ground, her knees sunk in the muddy ground of the big lane leading to the castle, she was facing a partially destroyed city, her inhabitants, still in a panic after the events of the day before, bombarding her with questions as she was trying as best as she could to reassure a child snuggled in her arms.

Once the little boy's tears appeased, he left with a smile and she got up wearily. Along the long road, she observed the damage around her with a doubtful pout; roofs of houses dilapidated, facades of shops collapsed, large trenches travelling across the roadway... It was hard to imagine that only one day had been enough to cause this state.

The repetitive call of her name resounded like an echo behind her and, turning around, she tried to glimpse through the water curtain. The voices became more and more distinct and she squatted again, greeting the two kitsune who were joining her, frowning anxiously.

"Shinnosuke, Keisuke? What's going on? " she asked, worried.

"We must return to the citadel urgently! " gasped one of the hairballs, his orange fur and white tail dripping in the rain.

"Why? What happened? " she questioned, worried.

"The Saniwa... " Shinnosuke murmured with a sad tone which quickly turned into panic. "The master is seriously ill! "

Katsumi raised up hurriedly on hearing the news, immediately understanding that the little fox was referring to the cherry-haired Sage since he had been assigned to his service the evening before. Nodding her head, she hurried to the Citadel of Time, hastily crossing the South gate before stopping suddenly when facing Kohaku and his master.

"You're aware?! " she exclaimed eagerly, to which the raven-coloured-haired man contented himself with a slight nod.

"I was waiting for you. "

"How is he? " asked the young woman as the dark-haired man covered her with his wagasa while being careful not to stain his brown and green kariginu, putting immediately his eyes on the white and red hakama she was wearing and which was blackened by dirt and mud.

"For the moment, he is stable. But if his fever doesn't come down soon... " Seimei explained, starting to walk alongside his comrade towards the engawa. "Your medical skills will be helpful. "

"Why wasn't he taken to the infirmary?! " Katsumi was amazed, stopping in front of the small stone staircase.

"Someone refused him to be carried there. "

"Who?! "

Sighing with annoyance, the dark man grabbed the wrist of the hawthorn-eyed young woman to drag her through the corridors to the boy's apartments, releasing her only when they crossed the door, a young man she never had seen hitherto sat cross-legged in the middle of the main room, jealously guarding the shōji ajar of the bedroom.

"That person. "

Seimei crossed his arms over his chest and gave his comrade a moment to realize the situation. The latter abruptly took a step back by contracting, as if she had been hit in the stomach. Widening her eyes, she turned to him to look for some kind of confirmation in his eyes, but he preferred to stand against the wall, near a chest of drawers on which was resting a support where was a strange sword with a guard and a scabbard black like soot.

"Kusanagi... " she whispered, stunned.

The young man opened his eyes at the call of his name, greeting the two Saniwa with a nod before Katsumi moved slowly toward him, questioning:

"W-What's his condition? "

"His fever is high, he deliriums a little. But the kitsune and the doctors are doing the right thing to help him. "

"I'm here for that, too. " declared the young woman, smiling softly. "I'm going to need to change myself before. I'll be back. "

The raven-coloured-haired man watched her as she left the room to go back to the corridors, and approached the Toudan to sit next to him, taking the little shikigami on his lap, caressing him absently as he asked:

"He didn't summon you, did he? "

"He's powerful enough to do it, though. " the Tsurugi revealed with a smile. "But I have a great enough spiritual power to give myself life by my own means. I was worried about the health of my master and decided to intervene without his consent, is it such a bad thing? "

"No, it's the opposite. You show a devotion as we see little. However, coming from him, it doesn't surprise me. I don't see him being betrayed by any of his future Touken Danshi. " disclosed the red-purple-eyed Saniwa while smiling discreetly.

"Of course, in this way, his spiritual energy isn't helpful to contain me, but... " hesitated the sword, embarrassed.

"But? " Seimei repeated, curious.

"I won't be able to stay indefinitely. And he's he who has invoked me as a sword. If I do not return to my confinement, he may not recover completely. "

"A confinement... " the dark-haired man pronounced again, thinking aloud. "As like with a jufu of power sealing? "

"Yes ". Kusanagi confirmed with a frown, intrigued.

"Then, I can handle it. Where's your bell? "

"Right here. " he said, making dandle a thin red rope between his fingers to which was attached a small gold bell adorned with brushstrokes in black ink representing three magatama surrounded by a circle.

"Fine. When Katsumi will return, I'll take care of you. "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

A lost lane in the middle Edo. On a bridge connecting the city to the bay were two sword-warriors right out in combat. The first is tall, has short and purple hair, and has a Yari that he handles with strength and agility. The second is small, young, with jet-black hair and blue eyes. Seeming slightly inexperienced, he is nonetheless competent, knowing how to attack at the right moment and analyzing perfectly the movements of the enemy. The battle is tough and exhausting. He can feel to in his bones the wounds that the Retrograde causes to his Touken Danshi. He does not see him, he is not physically present with them, but yet, he knows. Like linked to them psychically, he knows that his Toudan are in trouble. Not only on this bridge but also there, in the distance. He does not know exactly where this "there" is, but he knows that the Tantou who is there is wounded. The burn he feels in his leg is not his... He has to... send help... reinforcements... he has to act... before... before...

"TONBOKIRI-SAN! "

A scream echoed through the walls and he stood up suddenly, in a sweat. Turning his head in all directions, he sighed when realizing that he was in his room, and tried slightly to calm the spasms that were shaking his body, slowly inhaling and exhaling. Once he had calmed down, he finally took the time to analyze his surroundings, a whole group of kitsune having gathered around him, and offered a contrite smile to the young woman sitting to his left, her face twisted with annoyance and worry.

A little fox advanced toward his futon, putting a paw on his wrist to, apparently, check his blood pressure before indicating while putting his glasses back on his muzzle:

"Your fever is finally gone, Saniwa-sama. "

"I'm feeling better, yes. Thank you, Eisuke. " the Saniwa asserted, stroking the head of another overweight kitsune.

Narrowing her eyes at these words, Katsumi sighed boredly, and pointing an accusing finger at the boy, exclaimed, falsely annoyed:

"I hope you're proud of yourself! You think maybe I have nothing better to do than to get you back on your feet!? "

"Thank you, Katsumi-san. " he replied with another smile, amused.

"If you don't need me anymore... " Eisuke suddenly said, already trotting about to the door.

"No, thanks for your help. " nodded the young amethyst-haired woman as she watched the rest of the kitsune reluctantly follow the little spectacled fox, each taking care to offer both a relieved and compassionate look to the Sage.

The shōji slowly closed behind the silhouette of the seven hairballs and Katsumi got up as best she could, her legs became numb by dint of watching the former patient, heading toward the window to lean on it while letting her pupils glance at the outside.

"Tonbokiri, huh? How much do you still hide in the back of the Council? " she asked interestedly.

"Unfortunately, I haven't met him yet. " the Saniwa chuckled, shaking his head. "Where's Kusanagi? "

"With Seimei. " His comrade said as the Sage relaxed slightly. "As long as he was invoked, you couldn't fully recover, so... "

Nodding at the head, the cherry-haired boy got lost in his thoughts before suddenly being pulled out of them by the presence of Katsumi who returned to settle at his side, uncomfortable.

"You're not going to keep the secret on the way you found it, right? "

Bursting into laughter, the Saniwa straightened up in his bunk and let hover a silence in the room for a moment, tilting his head in amusement.

"Let's say it was done independently of my will, and a simple visit to the Izumo area, near the Sentsu Mountain, was very beneficial. And not only for me. "

"After centuries of wandering, and even more of research from the Government of Time, the sword that forged part of world history has mysteriously and miraculously fallen into your hands during a walk? " related Katsumi, frowning dubiously.

"What do you want me to tell you? " stated the Sage, shrugging his shoulders. "Sometimes you just have to trust the world around you. "

His golden eyes fixed to the hawthorn ones of the young woman, the boy looked at her as she sighed while pouting, and asked in his turn:

"And Kagura? "

"Let's say she took advantage of a sermon that your fever allowed you to avoid. But she got an exceptional privileged treatment, so she's fine. "

"I see. "

"I'm not sure it will be the same for you. " Katsumi however added, worried.

"That's why I don't stay. " revealed the Saniwa, narrowing his eyes. "But I still have one last thing to do before, and for that, I'll need your help again. "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

The sanctuary was no more than a common open-air cave now. Ren cautiously walked between the rock debris, the outside light coming from the ceiling not being strong enough to discern all of them. Moving forward until he catches sight of a figure in the background, he stopped and waited patiently for it to advance on its own so they could meet in the centre.

The shadow took a step, stopped hesitantly for one second, before finally crossing the remaining few metres. The Sage's features then appeared in the light of the sun and the redhead smiled softly when seeing him, placing a friendly hand in the boy's hair to carelessly ruffle them.

"Enough! " exclaimed the Saniwa, laughing as he pulled away from the hand of the former Saniwa who had become an Administrator.

"I'm glad to see that you feel better enough to be able to gambol in the sanctuary in everyone' sight. After all, the Council wants your head for having the most powerful sword that exists in your hands. " said the different coloured-eyed man as he sat down on a random stone.

Considering the latter for a moment, the Sage seemed to think about the situation, then imitated him and sighed while answering:

"I'm not the one who decided that. "

"I know that, believe it or not. But for others, you're the only one responsible. Do you only remember the measures they took when I rescued Okadagiri from the nothingness and that I agreed to take back all Fujiwara's Toudan. " Ren indicated, sweeping the air with his hand.

"It's different. I wouldn't be very happy either if another Saniwa would suddenly come to take back my Touken Danshi. "

"Hey, you were on my side at this time! " was offended the redhead, pushing the boy off the shoulder, making him laugh slightly before he added, more seriously:

"I still am. I never supported Fujiwara's behaviour with his swords. There have always been other ways of acting, but he never knew which ones. "

"There aren't many who differentiate between the feelings of a common katana and those of a Touken Danshi... " murmured Ren, closing his eyes and raising his head to let his face bathe in the heat of the sun. "What did you want to talk to me about? "

"Before that, I heard about your confrontation with Kagura. Are you going to lecture me too? " the Saniwa asked, also staring at the star of the day.

"You don't seem to understand, it's in his interest that I did that. I'm just trying to protect her. Kagura is powerful, certainly, but clearly not enough for a weapon like Ame-no-Nuhoko. " declared the man with yellow and green pupils, sighing, lost in his memories. "I don't want anything that happened to me to happens to anyone else. It's my pride that has lost me. Let's make sure that Kagura's doesn't lose her in turn. "

"And that kind of argument doesn't concern me? " the Sage asked again, this time more harshly.

"Look at you. How many others Saniwa would have survived to the invocation of Kusanagi as a simple Tsurugi? How many could have fought as long as you did, without giving out for a single second? And how many could have recovered after suffering the backlash of its use, exactly as you did? " explained the redhead, huffing, turning his head toward the Saniwa.

The latter smiled as he observed the features of the man's face in front of him. It had been a long time since they had spoken that way, just both of them and in all honesty.

Ren was only a particularly talented Saniwa at their first meeting. Arrogant and pretentious, he was proud of every remark made about him and thought he was always right. But his failure in attempting to master Totsuka's power and subsequent loss of the sword had profoundly affected him.

Falling from his pedestal, he had only owed his safety thanks to the unfailing support of the cherry-haired boy. His character softening with time, he had finally become aware of his responsibilities and got much more involved in his role of Saniwa within the Council, choosing to take back the Touken Danshi of Fujiwara rather than to see them suffer the same fate as Totsuka, bringing them closer considerably.

"Well, I guess Katsumi didn't drag here for nothing, so tell me how I can help you? " stated the different coloured-eyed man as he stood up, dusting his white and green hakama.

"You do realize I'm out of place here? At least, for the moment... " the Sage argued as he stood up to stand in front of his interlocutor, frowning. "I really want to prevent the Council to fall upon me. "

"What are you afraid of? Without you, this citadel would have collapsed under the attacks of the Retrogrades. " declared Ren, shrugging.

"It's better for me to keep a low profile a moment. It will be better for everyone. " simply related the boy with a contrite smile. "Would you be good enough to take care of the last preparations? "

"Of course. But knowing your character, I don't guarantee that you won't get yourself talked about again and that it won't harm you when you set foot back here. "

"They can say whatever they want... " the Sage pronounced, shaking his head, a slight smile on his lips.

"...You only act according to your conscience. " finished for him the redhead, amused. "Yeah, I'm aware. "

"I know. " the Saniwa nodded, sighing reassuringly.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

The pink and orange colours intertwined delicately in the white sky while the fire star was slowly bidding its farewell.

Wide-open, the large wooden doors of the East gate revealed a long dirt road crossing through a forest of purple magnolia and magenta maples. At the right edge of this one, under an arch of branches and foliage, a small opening with a paved path led to the entrance of the temple, topped by its scarlet torii. On a bridge separating the path to the torii, while the coral and vermilion koï carps leapt in the water of the river, Seimei waited, leaned against the guardrail, a certain sword with a black scabbard in the hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the figure of the cherry-haired boy heading towards him, and straightening up, he watched him more meticulously. Dressed in a white and blue-sky hakama hugged by a gold-coloured obijime under by a white haori with a gradation of turquoise adorned with silver-coloured water lilies leaves, he was load with several overnight bags hanged over each of his shoulders and a vermilion katana hung at his waist.

"Your sword. " said the dark-haired man, handing the Tsurugi to the Sage.

Smiling simply as a thank you, the latter retrieved the weapon and slid it to his belt next to the first one before leaning against the guardrail of the bridge, relating:

"If you had not been there, I don't know if it would still be in my hands today. "

"Don't make me look like a moraliser, I hate that. Just don't forget what I told you. "

"Excesses are no longer allowed. Yes, I'll remember. "

Sighing, the red-purple-eyed man shifted from the edge, starting to walk towards the structure of the temple, where was waiting for a little red and black fox with two tails. Sweeping a hand in the air without turning around, he added as a farewell:

"He will soon be here. "

Turning his head to his left, the Saniwa smiled again at the sight of a cobalt-haired young man dressed in a beige-and-amber Sokutai advancing towards him, and he straightened up in his turn to meet him. The little fox in the Emperor's arms landed on the ground in a jump, rejoining the boy quickly without however saying a word.

"You almost forgot him. " lectured kindly Chiaki while laughing as he finally faced the Sage.

"I feel a little vexed, by the way! " did not hesitate to argue the animal, pointing his muzzle in the air.

"I will make it up to him. " the boy declared, squatting to put a hand on the animal's fur while suggesting: "What if we stop on the way to taste some inarizushi? I've heard that those in the next city are delicious. "

"What are we waiting for!? " exclaimed the kitsune, a delightful look on his face.

"No wonder seven of them fought to accompany you. " claimed the young man, raising an eyebrow at the reaction of the hairball.

Chuckling slightly, the Sage quickly switched back to a serious tone as he spots the gaze that the regent wore on the Tsurugi at his waist.

"Despite his power, it's a weapon far too dangerous to be used... " he sighed as he turned to look at the horizon. "I used my influence so you could keep it with you. "

"And I thank you for it, but will inevitably come a day when I would have to use it again. Whether it's in the interest of the Government or mine. " explained the Saniwa, half-lost in his thought.

"So be it. " Chiaki pronounced, facing the boy again. "I trust you to handle things in your own way. "

Then, running a hand through his hair, he put his fingers on his usual eye-patch, and said one last time:

"Try to take care of yourself. You'll end up getting sick if you keep spending your days locked in your office as you're used to. "

"Yes, Heika. " the Sage simply answered while bowing solemnly before setting off, the kitsune following him closely, leaving behind the young king and the Citadel of Time.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Two weeks later..._

The Saniwa huffed, both exhausted and rejoiced. Wiping off the sweat from his brow with his wrist, he stepped back and admired the result of his hard work. The latter had asked him for more attention, more solicitude, but it was finally completely finished.

"Aruji-sama, is everything ready? " Konnosuke asked energetically, certainly very excited.

"Yes. Let's go. " replied the Sage with a tired smile.

Leaving the forge, he passed his workbench on which were exposed three swords different in size and colour, whose names, engraved on the blade, were shining under the intense rays of the sun: Heshikiri Hasebe, Imanotsurugi, and Maeda Toushirou.

Heading with a quick pace to a dark-looking room, he knelt on the floor, facing a support covered with a long white cloth, and placed the blade, with a vermilion guard, on it. A halo of golden light suddenly dazzles the room with this gesture before slowly decreasing until it completely disappears, a third person in addition to the boy and the kitsune now standing in the place of the blade, which was lying between the hands of the stranger.

Wearing Western-style clothes, he was dressed in a long black and red coat with intricate patterns and adorned with gold buttons shining brightly. Dark brown hair, with the exception of several long locks held in a ponytail, elegantly surrounded his face graced with a mole on the corner of his mouth and hypnotizing garnet eyes. A strange scar running down the length of his neck, half-hidden by his red scarf, completed his description.

"Welcome Kiyomitsu. " declared the Saniwa in a soft voice, a broad smile adorning his lips. "I'm glad to finally have you at my side. "

"I am Kashuu Kiyomitsu. The child beneath the river, the child of the river banks, I suppose. I may be hard to handle but my ability is top-notch. I am always looking for people who can use me well, shower me with affection, and dress me beautifully. " presented himself the Uchigatana, closing his eyes, his head tilted to the side, his right hand sweeping the air as if it was something trivial

Then, he raised his head, smiled, and added:

"Say, Aruji, let's go some shopping! "

.

 _This tale was about the story of the bloody days of a certain group of Sages in a certain Citadel..._

.

 _To be continued?_

* * *

Since some people asked for it, I'll give you the translation of the names of my characters:

 _ **Asahi 朝日 :**_ **rising sun**

 _ **Chiaki 千秋 :**_ **thousand autumns**

 _ **Kagura 神楽 :**_ **dance and singing Shinto**

 _ **Katsumi 克己**_ **:** **victorious beauty**

 _ **Ren 蓮華 :**_ **Lotus petals**

 _ **Seimei 清明 :**_ **pure**

 _ **Sera セラ :**_ **foreign first name**

 _ **Seiren 清廉 :**_ **honesty**

 _ **Fujiwara 藤原 :**_ **Wisteria field**

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxx**_

Oh my goodness, I can't believe this is really over…I'm so glad to have shared with you my vision of the Saniwa's past, and all those little fantasies I could have imagined while I was watching Hanamaru/Katsugeki (by the way, I really hope for a movie that would make us discover the same kind of universe as this fiction), and then I'm happy to have finally finished writing this fiction too.

But I'm also terribly sad... because I'm really going to miss it, and until the movie Katsugeki finally comes out in streaming, and that the new season makes its appearance, well a bit of time will pass...

Thank you for having followed this story. Thank you for the readers who sent me reviews, those who sent me PMs. Thank you for subscribing to me (every time the story was followed, the author was followed too, so thank you!).

 _My next fictions schedule is posted on my profile, so feel free to check it out for updates._

Ciao!


End file.
